Please Pretend
by Chamidontrachiva
Summary: Et si Christine avait choisi Erik ? Après une dernière nuit passée avec le Vicomte, elle part avec son mari à Coney pour y commencer une nouvelle vie. Dix ans plus tard, alors que le couple a eu un fils, des invités surprise s'invitent dans leur théâtre, déchaînant des situations pour le moins embarrassantes.. .
1. I Once Upon Another Time

**Please Pretend **

Et si Christine avait choisi Erik ? Après une dernière nuit passée avec le Vicomte, elle part avec son mari à Coney pour y commencer une nouvelle vie. Dix ans plus tard, alors que le couple a eu un fils, des invités surprise s'invitent dans leur théâtre, déchaînant des situations pour le moins embarrassantes.. .

**Pas de panique si les chansons ne sont pas chantées par les même personnes au même moment : cela fait parti de la réecriture. Mon plus gros défaut étant les fautes d'orthographe, pardonnez moi d'avance...Je ne sais pas encore où tout cela va nous mener, donc j'ai besoin de vos reviews pour faire avancer l'histoire et surtout pour m'améliorer !**

**Bonne lecture !**

I / Once Upon Another Time

Alors que Christine enfonçait une dernière épingle à cheveux dans son chignon, la porte de la chambre conjugale s'entrouvrit doucement. Assise devant sa coiffeuse et fraîchement habillée d'une robe marron, elle jeta un œil dans le miroir pour y découvrir son fils, Gustave.

Agenouillé derrière la porte il essayait de se faire discret, mais à peine poussât il le cadre de bois qu'une voix masculine retentit d'une autre pièce de l'appartement.

Gustave ! Gustave ! Ne dérange pas ta mère, elle vient à peine de faire sa toilette !

Et surgit derrière le fils le père, qui lui referma la porte d'un coup sec sans un regard pour sa femme qui souriait devant son miroir.

Secouant la tête, celle ci posa son peigne et se leva. La chambre n'était pas bien spacieuse, mais c'était sa pièce favorite de leur appartement pour des raisons évidentes : elle était richement décorée de rideaux verts et de belles tapisseries, et meublée d'une coiffeuse, d'une armoire, de tablettes et d'un majestueux lit ( vous pensiez à quoi ? Bande de petits pervers OO).

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le couloir. La chambre de son fils était ouverte, et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil pour frapper d'un air très sérieux.

Gustave était en train de jouer avec un automate que lui avait fabriqué son père, assit au milieu de sa chambre. En l'apercevant il se leva pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il avait déjà dix ans mais était encore un peu enfantin : il était de petite taille, avait conservé ses joues rondes et son air de canaille. Comme le répétait souvent son père : « celui là finira brigand » ( à la suite de quoi Christine se faisait crier dessus pour avoir ajouter « comme son papa »).

Alors, bien dormi mon chéri ? Demanda Christine en ouvrant la fenêtre.

En contrebas s'étendait Coney Island et Phantasma, leur domaine. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les foires, et Erik non plus, pour des raisons évidentes ( rappelons que dans son enfance il était présenté comme un monstre dans des fêtes foraines ), et ils avaient tout d'abord acheté le Théâtre à leur arrivée. Par la suite, par manque d'argent pour faire tourner celui-ci, ils avaient investi dans la fabrication de Phantasma, le parc d'attraction. Et quand Christine était devenue une chanteuse au talent reconnu, devenant ainsi une femme au succès mondial, ils avaient eu assez d'argent pour garder le parc et l'entretenir.

Sans s'attarder sur les grandes roues et les tentes multicolore, elle se tourna vers son fils qui s'était lancé dans un long monologue sur les rêves de la nuit passée.

….et le singe voulait absolument que je danse des claquettes.

Christine hocha la tête d'un air absorbé et lui demanda s'il avait vu son père.

Pas depuis qu'il m'a empêché de venir te voir ce matin. Bouda Gustave en tripotant son jouet pour essayer de le démonter, mais je crois qu'il est parti à un rendez-vous.

Haussant les sourcils, elle sorti pour faire le tour de l'appartement. Toujours décoré avec goût, il comportait un grand salon, trois chambres, un atelier destiné à Erik et secret défense au sous sol, des salles d'eau et un grand bureau partagé par le couple. Mais son mari n'était dans aucune de ces pièces. Elle alla même jusqu'à frapper à la porte de son atelier sans oser l'ouvrir, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Elle envisagea pendant une seconde de passer la tête à l'intérieur pour vérifier, mais se ravisa.

Erik avait toujours été un homme très secret, qui aimait avoir un endroit caché où il pouvait se réfugier pour composer, et elle avait toujours respecté cette condition. Même si elle était nostalgique du temps où il composait devant elle, disant qu'il avait besoin de sa présence inspiratrice. En soupirant, elle se remémora les premiers temps de leur si étrange mariage.

;;

Ils avaient été atroces, ces premiers mois. Rongée par la culpabilité, le remord ou la haine, voir parfois les trois en même temps, elle ne voulait pas parler à celui qui l'avait forcé à l'épouser contre son gré. Le Fantôme qui-n'en-était-plus-un lui donna trois jours pour bouder dans la chambre qui lui avait attribuée dans son antre. Le troisième jour, violant son intimité, il était entré pour lui annoncer qu'ils devaient partir.

Les gens de l'Opéra étant à leur recherche à cause de l'assassinat de Piangi et de Bouquet, il leur avait trouvé une chambre dans un hôtel en attendant de pouvoir prendre un bateau ou un train et fuir loin de Paris.

Elle avait eu beau crier, marchander, il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans cet hôtel qu'elle jugea tout de suite immonde. La chambre était bien pire encore : nue, un seul lit trônait en son centre, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle allait bientôt devoir honorer son rôle d'épouse.

Il s'était montré très poli et avait agi en parfait gentleman en dormant tous les soirs par terre sur un matelas. Le jour elle se murait dans un silence obstiné en rêvant de Raoul.

La situation était rapidement devenue intenable : être enfermés pendant des heures avec une telle proximité torturait Erik, qui ne pouvait plus composer et qui passait ses journée à parcourir les petites annonces et le prix des billets de train. Il passait des heures assit à un bureau à la regarder se balancer d'avant en arrière les yeux dans le vague.

Et un jour, n'y tenant plus, il s'était assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et avait commencé à parler.

Il lui avait expliqué à quel point la situation était désagréable et complexe pour lui. Il lui avait présenté ses excuses pour sa brusquerie et pour sa maladresse. Il lui avait rappelé qu'ils avaient fait un pacte, et qu'elle se devait de l'honorer puisque lui même avait rempli sa part du contrat en délivrant Raoul. Ensuite, la voyant sortir de son état comateux pour enfin le regarder dans les yeux, il avait avoué timidement que jamais il ne précipiterait les choses entre eux et qu'il lui laissait le temps d'accepter l'état de leur relation et tout ce que ça impliquait. Même si ça devenait difficile pour lui de se retenir.

Christine avait hoché la tête et avait ravalé ses larmes et sa tristesse, avait muré l'image de Raoul et de la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble dans un coin de son esprit.

A partir de ce jour là la vie devint plus douce pour Erik, et en apparence pour Christine également.

Elle faisait des efforts, lui présentait le plateau repas que l'hôtel leur livrait tous les jours, s'habillait d'une manière plus féminine et plus encourageante. Le soir, bonheur suprême, avant de s'éteindre sur son matelas, il lui baisait le front avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, et elle supportait la chose en silence. Au fils des jours cette épreuve n'en fut plus une et elle lui prenait même la main avant qu'il ne la quitte.

Un jour alors, il lui permit de sortir, car il devait lui même se rendre à un rendez-vous pour peut être enfin acheter ce dont il rêvait : un Théâtre, loin, à Coney Island.

Il lui avait fait confiance.

Et elle n'avait pas résisté.

Elle était allé voir Raoul. Elle avait rodé près de l'Opéra pendant deux heures avant de le voir arriver. Elle l'avait défendu de parler ou d'appeler qui que ce soit, et elle l'avait embrassé. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle partait et qu'ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus jamais, que ces quelques heures ensemble étaient les dernières. Ce fut un acte d'adieu et d'amour inconditionnel.

Il l'emmena dans une chambre qui loua pour deux heures et ils oublièrent le reste du monde.

Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Christine avait perdu son courage et sa volonté et s'accrochait à son amant avec la force du désespoir.

Ah, Christine ! Se résignât il en essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

Mais elle avait oublié sa promesse et ses bonnes résolutions. Alors il détacha tendrement ses mains qui agrippaient sa chemise et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Little Lotte, I beg you, forgive me__  
__ah, what fools we once were__  
__ Long ago in our youth ….__  
But n__ow I must go, our choices are made__  
__May your angel of music watch over you now__  
__And give you what I wish I gave you somehow__  
_

Et il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à l'Opéra, car elle lui avait défendu de poser des questions sur l'endroit où Erik l'avait emmené.

Quand elle était rentrée à l'hôtel, il avait bien vu qu'elle était bouleversée, mais préféra ne pas poser de questions, car elle lui était revenue, et c'était l'essentiel. Il lui annonça qu'ils venaient de faire l'acquisition du Théâtre et qu'ils partaient prochainement.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Raoul.

;;

Christine revint à la réalité et s'éloigna de la porte du cabinet de son mari. Elle vérifia que Gustave jouait toujours dans sa chambre et s'installa dans le bureau, près de la bibliothèque, pour se plonger dans un livre.

Mais elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser aux premiers temps de leur relation et aux épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble pour en arriver là.

La suite du premier chapitre sera bientôt là;)

**Notes : la chanson **_**Ah, Christine ! **_**Appartient à ses compositeurs ****Andrew Lloyd Webber****et ****Glenn Slater**** . Elle est tirée, comme vous devez vous en douter, du musical Love Never Dies.**

**Merci pour votre lecture, et laissez des reviews ( je sens que vous en avez envie, votre souris est en mon pouvoir...allez, allez XD)**


	2. Once Upon Another Time suite

**suite du chapitre 1 :**

Quand elle eu terminé le onzième chapitre de son livre elle servit à table, joua avec Gustave puis se replongea dans la lecture. Quand la pendule sonna 17h, elle se leva et appela Gustave, qui ne répondit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à vider le contenu de l'automate démonté sur le tapis du salon.

Elle fit une petite grimace en s'imaginant la tête que ferait Erik quand il verra ça, et l'inquiétude qui l'avait quitté pendant sa lecture refit surface. Où été donc parti son mari sans rien lui dire ?

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il avait disparu, et espérait ne jamais revivre cette angoisse...

...

C'était peu après leur arrivée à Coney. Le Théâtre était en mauvais état et ils avaient dû ( enfin surtout Erik car Christine ne prenait pas son projet très à cœur : elle était bien trop déprimée et amoureuse de Raoul alors pour songer à son avenir avec son mari) embaucher des ouvriers.

Cela faisait une semaine à peine que les travaux avaient commencé, et ils promettaient d'être assez coûteux, ce qui mettait Erik de mauvaise humeur. Bien que son rêve se réalisait - il était avec une femme et bientôt un théâtre – le manque d'argent le mettait hors de lui , car il ne pouvait croire que ce petit problème le freine à ce point. De plus, leur relation n'avait pas évoluée depuis l'hôtel de Paris. Elle l'attendait à la maison, assise sur une chaise, parfois avec un livre, muette et rêveuse, et lui s'asseyait en face d'elle, essayant de faire la conversation. Mais leur départ l'avait tellement affecté qu'elle ne faisait plus d'effort, et au bout de quelques tentatives purement ignorées, il se levait et quittait la pièce. Alors elle entendait l'orgue, le premier meuble qu'il avait fait installé dans leur nouvel appartement, rugir avec une puissance caverneuse dans toute leur demeure.

Erik bouillait intérieurement : ce n'était pas de cette existence dont il avait rêvé.

Oh bien sur, il savait que ça allait être difficile, après tout en la forçant à choisir entre lui et Raoul il savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas lui pardonner rapidement.

Mais la voir ainsi le mortifiait. Ce n'était plus la Christine dont il était tombé amoureux, son ange de la musique. Non, c'était une coquille vide et désagréable qui se fanait lentement. D'ailleurs, elle ne chantait plus depuis la nuit du _Don Juan Triomphant._

Alors un beau jour, tôt le matin, il quitta le foyer et ne revint pas.

Christine se réveilla tard et attendit qu'il vienne lui apporter son repas, comme il le faisait d'habitude, en le déposant devant sa porte. Mais quand elle ouvrit celle-ci, elle ne trouva nulle assiette. En attendit encore puis se décida à quitter sa chambre. Elle fouilla l'appartement qui lui était encore étranger : elle n'avait pas prit la peine de le regarder vraiment depuis leur arrivée.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Alors elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la chambre de son mari, indécise. Et elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour la première fois.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la demeure du lac, en plus intime.

Le grand lit noir à baldaquin, le bureau de bois sombre recouvert de partitions, les bougies l'intimidaient. Et l'orgue, majestueux, qui trônait sur une petite estrade séparé du reste de la chambre.

Sur une des tables de chevet ( car il y en avait deux!) se trouvait un livre, une plume et des partitions qui manquaient de tomber vue leur nombre. Et sur la deuxième, bien nettoyée et qui brillait doucement, éclairée par les bougies, une unique rose entourée d'un ruban noir.

Son cœur se serra quand elle comprit que cette chambre lui était destinée. C'était la chambre d'un couple, et quand elle détailla une nouvelle fois la pièce des petits détails lui sautèrent aux yeux.

La deuxième chaise, bien rangée près de l'orgue. La place qui avait été faite dans l'armoire. Un ruban rose noué à la poignet de porte. Un miroir, une brosse et des flacons soigneusement posés sur une petite coiffeuse.

Elle s'imagina alors Erik, rangeant ces affaires avec amour en espérant qu'elle partagerait bientôt cette chambre avec lui.

Et elle, immobile et muette qui rêvait de l'Autre dans la pièce d'à côté ! Elle se sentit soudain indigne de tant d'attention, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, avec l'envie de se racheter.

Quand Erik revint – tard- ce soir là, il vit en passant que la porte de Christine était soigneusement fermée. Il soupira de frustration et entra dans sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas la réveiller, sans allumer une bougie.

Il ôta ses gants noirs qu'il lança sur la coiffeuse et déboutonna son veston avant de le pendre sur la chaise. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que le bruit d'une respiration, légère mais profonde, venait du lit.

Paralysé, il se tourna lentement vers celui-ci, et distingua dans le noir la silhouette de sa femme, endormie sur la couverture.

Choqué, il osa s'approcher doucement d'elle sans pour autant la toucher. Car il n'avait pas confiance en sa capacité à se maîtriser. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il se satisfaisait d'un baiser sur le front, et encore il n'avait pas osé le lui demander depuis leur arrivée à Coney.

Mais, cédant à l'adage « je peux résister à tout sauf à la tentation », il passa une main craintive sur ses cheveux défaits. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce contact, ( et il ne portait pas de gants ! C'était sa peau à lui contre ses cheveux à elle et c'était merveilleux ) la respiration haletante.

Alors une petite main se glissa entre ses doigts et la tête de Christine.

Elle allait le repousser, crier au monstre et ne jamais plus lui adresser la parole. Il venait de tout gâcher pour une petite seconde de plaisir...

Mais non.

Elle caressa ses longs doigts squelettiques et il poussa un petit gémissement en s'appuyant contre le lit pour ne pas se casser la figure. Alors doucement elle vint se blottir contre lui.

Pétrifié il la laissa enrouler ses bras autour de son torse et enfoncer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'osait bouger par peur qu'au moindre de ses mouvements elle ne recule en hurlant. Ou alors que le rêve ne s'achève et qu'il ne se réveille.

Mais elle n'arrêta pas leur étreinte ( enfin plutôt son étreinte car lui laissait ses bras ballants sur le lit) et fit – oh dieu- quelque chose qui brisa toutes ses convenances et toutes ses bonnes résolutions : elle l'embrassa. Il sentit ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes, fines et parcheminées, et il lui sembla qu'elles devenaient plus belles et plus humaines à ce contact si excitant.

A partir de là, il se déclara vaincu. Il se laissa aller à la serrer fort, à lui rendre ses baisers et ses caresses passionnément.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand le sommeil les terrassa. Alors il se blotti contre la jeune fille et la serra contre lui de peur qu'elle ne s'envole une fois le jour arrivé.

...

- Maman !

Christine sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds en manquant de renverser la table à côté de son fauteuil. Elle s'était endormie en lisant. Et longtemps, en plus, constatât elle en jetant un œil sur la pendule du salon. Gustave était à la fenêtre, et il se tenait en équilibre instable sur le petit balcon qui le séparait du vide.

Sa mère accourut et l'éloigna de la fenêtre en criant :

- Gustave par l'amour du ciel ! Dès qu'il y a une bêtise à faire je peux être sûre qu'elle te viendra à l'esprit !

Elle l'éloigna du vide et le reposa à terre en le sermonnant, mais le garçon ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça :

- Mais c'est papa ! Il rentre, regardes, je viens de le voir en bas !

En effet, au même moment la clochette de l'entrée sonna et ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier.

Apparu dans le salon Erik, vêtu tout de noir comme à l'ordinaire, portant un lourd paquet sous son bras. Son masque blanc contrastait avec le reste de sa personne, mais Gustave avait l'habitude : il voyait son père ainsi depuis qu'il était petit, et il savait quelle difformité cachait le masque. Vivant assez reculé du monde et entouré des forains, il ne s'étonnait de rien, et comme il n'avait rien connu d'autre, il trouvait le visage de son père parfaitement normal, et à aucun moment le mot « laid » ne s'apparenterait avec ce visage. Quand il parlait de ses parents, il disait toujours que sa mère ressemblait à une princesse et que son père était _so beautiful_ . Et personne n'allait le contredire la dessus au sujet du patron.

- Papa ! Fit le garçon en sautant sur le paquet.

Le regard de Erik, sombre quelques instants plus tôt, s'illumina et il leva le paquet en hauteur d'une main. Pendant que son fils sautait en essayant de l'attraper il s'approcha à pas chassés de Christine, qu'il embrassa.

- Beurk.

Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rangeant son livre.

- Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux chéri, tu ne trouveras ça plus dégoûtant du tout.

A ces mots Gustave partit en hurlant et Erik saisit Christine par la taille, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le paquet.

-Pourrais-je savoir où tu es parti pendant toutes ces heures ? Lui reprocha Christine en se tournant vers lui.

-Au parc. J'avais rendez-vous avec un certain Mr. Karl, qui, apparemment, sait rentrer dans une valise pas plus grande que mon paquet. Je lui ai donc demandé de me faire la démonstration...enfin tu sais bien à quel point le recrutement peut être laborieux...

Mais la réponse ne lui convenait pas. Il l'avait sorti sans même réfléchir et le cœur n'y était pas.

Cependant elle se força à sourire et lui indiqua le paquet qu'il tentait de dissimuler avec son manteau.

-Dois-je en conclure que ce paquet contient Mr. Karl ?

Il rit et détourna la conversation.

-Mais c'est que je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Oh pardon mon ange si mon absence t'a perturbé ( il la prit tendrement par la taille et la serra contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou). Je ne le referait plus alors. Mais en attendant j'ai une faim de loup...

Christine vit bien qu'il avait changé de sujet me n'ajouta rien.

Leur relation était assez ambiguë comme ça, et elle ne voulait pas semer le trouble.

Leur couple était basé sur des règles très simples : tu m'obéis et tu m'aimes, et en échange j'assure la bonne éducation de notre fils et le développement de ton talent.

Et il en était ainsi depuis dix ans : elle était à lui corps et âme, et en échange il faisait de sa vie un joli modèle de réussite et de famille idéale.

Elle sourit donc et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger.

Quand il réapparut après s'être lavé les mains, l'étrange paquet avait disparut.

Ils dînèrent dans une atmosphère enjouée, mais Christine riait jaune.

Quand le soir tomba et que Gustave fut couché, Erik se retira une heure dans son atelier. Mais aucune musique ne traversa la porte.

Quand il vint se coucher à ses côtés, elle prétexta une indigestion pour se lever à son tour.

Elle tâtonna jusqu'au salon, regarda derrière le canapé et dans les tiroirs, mais l'étrange paquet n'était nul part.

En s'arrêtant au moindre craquement, elle se dirigea vers l'atelier en priant pour que la porte ne soit pas fermée.

La poignée tourna sans se bloquer et elle entrebâilla la porte. Un rayon de lune qui naissait derrière elle vint éclairer la salle plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Et dans son sillage se trouvait le fameux paquet, ouvert sur une table.

Christine s'approcha lentement et se pencha vers son contenu.

Ce n'était que des papiers. Elle ferma les yeux, déçue d'avoir ainsi désobéit pour si peu.

Mais au moment où elle allait se détourner, un nom imprimé sur ce qui semblait être un journal lui sauta à la figure.

Elle prit l'article dans ses mains comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Mais oui, elle ne rêvait pas. Sous une photo en noire et blanc où il apparaissait, figurait en toute lettres : _Raoul de Chagny ne tardera pas à fouler du pied le fameux Coney Island_ !

**Le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt !**

**s'il vous plait laissez des reviews, ça m'encouragerait à continuer et ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! **


	3. II Are You Ready To Begin ?

**S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews, ça m'encouragerait vraiment à continuer cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**II / Are you ready to begin ?**

Le lendemain matin, Erik se désola de trouver sa femme si silencieuse, comme plongée dans ses pensées. Il fit la leçon seul à Gustave et lui donna son cours de piano habituel. Le garçon était très doué, et son père en était tout gonflé d'orgueil quand il eu terminé son interprétation de Schubert. Mais il se moquait de sa surprise : avec une mère diva et un père magnifique compositeur, qui aurait pu s'attendre à autre chose ? Gustave avait la musique dans le sang.

Mais sa fierté paternelle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses craintes au sujet de sa femme.

Il avait beau dire, Christine restait toujours _l'unique préoccupation_ de son existence. Bien sur, l'arrivée d'un fils l'avait rassuré sur leur relation, car Gustave soudait la jeune femme à lui plus sûrement que toutes les menaces qu'il aurait pu proférer. Plus tard, il avait apprit à aimer son garçon et à lui donner de l'affection, mais s'il avait fallut choisir entre sa femme et son fils, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Donc, la leçon qu'il lui donnait n'apaisa que temporairement ses inquiétudes, et sitôt celle-ci terminée, il envoya Gustave jouer dans le jardin en se promettant de rechercher une gouvernante , et se lança à la recherche de sa femme.

Il la trouva rodant près de la porte de son atelier, et il se fit discret pour observer ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans le couloir.

Elle allait et venait, faisant les cent pas devant sa porte, indécise, la tête baissée, les mains croisées. Il se plaqua contre l'angle du couloir, n'osant même pas respirer.

Cela faisait des années qu'il guettait un signe de rébellion, un geste de sa part qui réveillerait leurs batailles passées. Mais jamais elle n'avait fait quoi que ce soit qui ferait réapparaître en lui ses pulsions primaires. Comme la dernière nuit à l'Opéra, par exemple. Ces pulsions meurtrières avaient pris le dessus, et il avait faillit étrangler De Chagny. Et au dernier moment elle l'avait embrassé, et son amour inconditionnel avait étouffé tous les autres sentiments. Même amour qui l'avait fait libérer le Vicomte et commencer une nouvelle vie exemplaire avec sa femme.

Mais aujourd'hui il regrettait d'avoir laissé Raoul partir. Ce petit imbécile n'avait pas mérité sa clémence, et lui avait été lâche de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout.

Après toutes ces années de calme mariage, Erik commençait _légèrement_ à s'ennuyer.

Ses pulsions assassines lui manquaient, car c'était elles qui l'avaient poussé vers Christine en faisant naître en lui une obsession hors du commun. Elles l'avaient poussé à en vouloir toujours plus et à tout faire pour la garder près de lui.

Mais la routine qui s'était installée le faisait dépérir petit à petit. L'attitude de Christine, sage en femme modèle, n'était pas crédible. Il n'était pas dupe : il comprenait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas à la folie. Et avec ce cadre de vie, comment lui en vouloir ?

Ses plus beaux moments avec elles n'avaient ils pas été ceux entraînés par la souffrance et les aventures ?

Son attitude soupçonneuse dans le couloir ne le décevait donc pas.

Au contraire, un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres au moment où elle tournait la poignée de son bureau.

Peut être enfin un défi l'attendrait dans les jours à venir. Il allait pouvoir lui prouver qu'elle était faite pour lui et elle commencerait à l'aimer enfin. Pour de bon cette fois. Passionnément.

Quel programme !

Christine entra dans le bureau, resta quelques secondes à peine dans le noir puis ressorti, regardant à droite, à gauche en fourrant un bout de papier dans les plis de son jupon.

Puis elle regagna le salon en passant devant lui sans le voir.

Il attendit que la porte du salon se referme pour se précipiter dans son atelier. Elle n'y était restée que quelques secondes, ce qui signifiait qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait.

Et ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner : le dossier De Chagny était restée ouvert sur la table proche du piano, exposé bien en évidence, remit exactement à l'endroit où la jeune femme l'avait trouvé.

Le premier article qui le composait avec disparu.

La suite de la journée fut morose et Christine évita soigneusement son mari, prétextant une fatigue pour s'enfermer une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Sournoisement, Erik lui fit remarquer qu' « après ton indigestion de la veille au soir, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance », mais la laissa faire. Il ne prêta plus aucune attention à Gustave, les yeux fixés sur la porte close, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune garçon, lui, s'ennuyait et sa mère lui avait défendu d'aller se balader au parc à cause de la pluie qui tombait à grosse averse sur Coney.

Après avoir perdu la moitié des pièces de son automate il échappa à l'attention de son père ( ce qui n'était pas bien difficile ) et parti explorer le jardin, non sans avoir emprunter un des vieux mentaux de sa mère au passage. Il courut donc un moment de long en large, brandissant au dessus de sa tête l'étoffe précieuse qui se constellait de gouttes, jouant dans la boue.

Puis il aperçut Mme Fleck, en bas de la rue, qui s'éloignait d'un pas rapide et caractéristique vers le parc.

Il l'appela, mais la pluie couvrit son cri. Alors il franchi la limite du jardin et se précipita à sa poursuite.

Mais la demoiselle allait beaucoup plus vite que lui, et les rues bordant le parc encore ouvert malgré l'averse étaient bondées de monde. On courait se réfugier sous les chapiteaux ou dans l'hôtel le plus proche, et Gustave fut bientôt encerclé par les parapluies, maculé de boue. Il avait perdue son amie.

Cédant soudain à la panique il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, et au moment où il se retournait pour fuir à toutes jambes, il se prit un pantalon dans la figure.

Enfin le pantalon ne voyageait pas seul, bien entendu, mais Gustave ne pouvait voir que les jambes de son propriétaire. Qui posa une main gantée sur l'épaule blottie sous le manteau avant de s'écrier :

- Ola ! Attention jeune homme, tu vas finir par te faire mal !

Gustave leva les bras pour libérer son visage de la veste et détailla l'inconnu de ses deux yeux bleus.

Deux autres yeux bleus lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. C'était un homme d'une trentaines d'années, voir plus, grand, élégant, blond et richement vêtu.

- Où est ce que tu cours comme ça ? Où sont tes parents ?

Mais Christine lui avait bien enseigné à ne pas parler à des inconnus, et l'étoffe mouillée qu'il brandissait à bout de bras commençait à peser. Il devait rentrer chez lui, et en vitesse.

Il se dégagea du monsieur et s'apprêtait à fuir quand une voix féminine, plutôt dure, appela :

- Vicomte ! Vicomte par l'amour du Ciel nous allons être en retard !

Et de nouveau l'enfant fit face à des jambes. Prises dans un strict jupon noir, cette fois.

La dame était beaucoup plus vielle que le monsieur, et Gustave se demanda s'il étaient vraiment mariés ensemble. Elle le fixa une seconde, regarda l'inconnu-qui-ne-devait-pas-être-son-mari et revint à lui.

- Mais enfin pourriez vous m'expliquer...

Mais l'homme haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne savait rien, et Gustave aperçut alors, courant en haut de la route sous la pluie, une silhouette féminine qu'il reconnaissait bien.

Il courut à toutes jambes pour revoir sa mère, perdant le manteau au passage.

Mais il avait bien trop peur de retourner vers les inconnus pour le ramasser et il ne s'arrêta pas.

Au moment où l'homme se baissait pour rattraper le vêtement, la femme leva les yeux vers le petit garçon et sa mère.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en un « o » parfait en reconnaissant les traits de la jeune femme, qui elle grondait son fils en faisant demi-tour, inconsciente d'être ainsi observée.

Quand Raoul de Chagny se releva en brandissant son manteau, Christine était déjà loin et Antoinette Giry se jura de ne jamais raconter à quiconque quel fantôme elle venait de voir apparaître sous la pluie.

**Alors, qu'arrivera-t- il à Gustave par la suite ? **

**Au programme : des retrouvailles et une grosse crise de jalousie...Erik sera aussi un peu plus présent par la suite.**

**Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez un review s'il vous plait ! et je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives, alors n'hésitez pas !**


	4. III Dear Old Friend

II/ Dear Old Friend.

Le lendemain, Erik se leva de bonne heure pour préparer ses activités de la journée. Il devait se rendre au Théâtre pour y superviser les répétitions de la nouvelle production.

Il avait investi énormément d'argent dans ce projet.

Après avoir renfloué ses caisses avec le parc d'attraction, il avait décidé d'acheter le vieux théâtre, il y avait bien huit ans de cela. Il n'avait jamais digéré son départ de l'Opéra Garnier, et l'atmosphère et la musique lui manquaient sans compter qu'il était à présent avec Christine, et qu'ensemble ils allaient pouvoir monter de très grands spectacles.

C'était au début de la période où sa femme avait enfin décidé de se comporter comme tel, et où la vie était devenue étonnamment douce.

Bien sur, le changement dans le comportement de sa femme n'était pas subvenu du jour au lendemain, mais c'était installé progressivement, au fur et à mesure que son attitude à lui se faisait plus normale, affectueuse et humaine.

Il avait donc présenté l'achat du théâtre comme un très beau cadeau à faire à Christine, et elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas faire de réflexion. A l'époque, ils étaient très prudents et œuvraient toujours en gardant à l'esprit qu'il ne fallait pas froisser l'autre. Erik avait donc acheté le vieux bâtiment, et les travaux de rénovation, coûteux et difficiles, avaient commencé.

Heureusement, le fantôme avait crée pour les parcs d'attraction de fabuleux manèges possédant tout un système de miroirs, et les affaires marchaient formidablement bien. Et si au début l'argent manquait – ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point – les problèmes financiers furent vite réglés. Les travaux ne furent donc plus difficiles à financer.

Ce qui était plutôt dur pour Erik était l'attente.

Sa femme n'avait pas chanté pour lui depuis bien trop longtemps, et il en souffrait. Quand il l'entendait chanter, outre l'extase que son merveilleux chant lui procurait, il éprouvait un immense sentiment de fierté. Son talent lui rappelait que sans lui, il ne serait pas aussi bien développé. Sa voix démontrait qu'il lui avait été utile, voir indispensable, et qu'à un moment donné elle avait eu besoin de lui pour vivre sa passion. Comme lui avait eut besoin d'elle. Comme il avait toujours besoin d'elle.

Et ce sentiment le rassurait et le comblait. Mais à ce moment de leur relation donc, il lui manquait. Pour pouvoir l'entendre chanter rapidement, il avait tout fait pour précipiter les travaux.

Et il avait réussi à boucler les rénovations en un temps record.

Son Théâtre était magnifique. Il était l'un des plus luxueux théâtre de Coney, reconnaissable à son esthétique baroque et à sa petite taille. Le bâtiment n'était pas grand, mais agréablement intime.

Et quand Christine y chanta pour la première fois, sous le faux nom de Yermer, leur succès fut assuré. On s'y pressa pour l'entendre, d'abord chanter des opéras célèbres, puis ensuite chanter les œuvres de son mari. Qui restait dans l'ombre en signant anonymement pour ne pas avoir à s'exposer aux médias.

D'ailleurs il ne laissait pas vraiment Christine le faire non plus. Leur couple était entouré de mystère, ce qui enchantait plutôt la presse.

On leur avait donné l'étrange surnom de Monsieur et Madame Y.

Erik s'apprêtait donc à rejoindre leur Théâtre quand sa femme, pas encore habillée, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla le rejoindre dans le salon encore plongé dans la pénombre.

Il fit mine de ne pas la voir et continua à enfiler sa grande veste noire.

Les petits bras de Christine se nouèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'il en rajustait le col.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ici avec moi ? Minaudât elle avec un ton plein de sous entendus qu'elle n'utilisait que rarement.

Au fond de lui son cœur explosa de joie, et il réprima un élan d'amour et de tendresse absolu.

N'était ce pas ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ?

Pourtant il savait bien ce que sa maligne de femme voulait. Le forcer à rester ici, à ne pas partir à la recherche du Vicomte. Il aurait pu la détromper et lui dire - sincèrement de surcroît- qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'intention. Mais il n'en fit rien, car il n'était pas censé être au courant.

Son attitude manipulatrice ne le décevait pas : elle vivait avec lui depuis plusieurs années. Pas étonnant qu'elle ai apprit quelques réflexes.

Et après tout, lui aussi était rusé : ils étaient donc fait pour s'entendre. De nouveau, les pensées de la veille, quand il l'avait surprise à fouiller dans son bureau, le reprirent.

V_oyons Christine_, pensât il, _veux tu vraiment commencer à jouer avec moi mon ange ? Très bien, je suis prêt. Et j'aurais tout le plaisir du monde à gagner_.

Il se contenta donc de lui presser la main et de se défaire de son étreinte en dissimulant un petit sourire ( le genre de sourire sadique et excité que fait un loup quand il croise une biche dans les bois).

-Pardonne moi _Darling_,mais j'ai du travail ce matin. Je dois filer au Théâtre pour y jouer mon rôle de Directeur.

Il s'enfonça alors un chapeau noir à larges bords sur la tête, qui dissimulait son masque. Il ne fallait pas que les journalistes comprennent que le directeur du Théâtre et l'associé possédant les parcs d'attraction était la même personne. C'était une question de crédibilité, car si on acceptait les originaux masqués dans les parcs, il en était tout autrement dans le domaine de l'opéra.

Christine fit une petite moue, et il fut tenter un instant de rester.

Elle était si belle avec son petit air enfantin, qu'elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps pour revêtir les traits d'une sage dame haut placée ! Avec ses boucles brunes et sa chemise de nuit blanche, elle paraissait plus vulnérable et jeune que d'habitude.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça...

Il se réjouit une fois encore de l'arrivée de Vicomte. Grâce à lui, Christine allait déployer des efforts considérables pour gagner la partie. La vaincre n'en sera donc que plus agréable.

-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir que je t'accompagne ? Tentât elle sans trop d'espoir.

Il lui sourit dans la pénombre, mais son air rusé lui échappa.

-Mais bien sur, si tu y tiens tant que ça ! Après tout je ne peux pas refuser de t'avoir amoureusement à mes côtés...Tu me rejoindras au Théâtre dans la matinée, quand tu seras prête.

Surprise, elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête avec conviction. Un plan se préparait sous les boucles brunes.

-Très bien. J'amènerai Gustave, ça le fera sortir. Après l'accident d'hier, je préfère l'avoir près de moi.

Elle posa un sage baiser sur sa joue avant de conclure :

-A toute à l'heure mon chéri.

Raoul était troublé.

Ca ne lui arrivait cependant pas souvent, mais là il devait bien l'admettre. Assit dans sa chambre d' hôtel, il n'avait pas voulu voir Madame Giry, et encore moins sa bavarde de fille. Il était resté toute la matinée assit dans le fauteuil inconfortable, les yeux dans le vague, à essayer de se souvenir.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour sa mémoire lui ferait à ce point défaut.

C'était un détail, tout petit mais qui changeait tout. Et il était incapable de s'en rappeler.

Énervé contre lui même, il faisait rageusement tourner entre ses doigts une pièce de monnaie, et de temps à autre tournait la tête pour redétailler le vieux manteau posé sur son lit.

C'était un manteau passé de mode et qui avait été souvent porté. Peu luxueux, il était cependant bien coupé et été indéniablement féminin. Sa couleur – un vert sombre - était un peu passée mais il avait dû être flamboyant et bien entretenu. Et dans la poche droite du manteau, un bout de papier moins ancien avec un nom inconnu.

Après avoir rencontré l'étrange petit garçon dans la rue, il avait récupéré ce manteau, que l'enfant avait oublié à terre. Au début il n'y avait pas fait attention et l'avait simplement prit par réflexe, ayant dans l'idée de le donner ou de le jeter sitôt rentrer à l'hôtel.

Mais quand il fut de nouveau dans sa chambre, il avait eu comme un flash.

Ce manteau, il le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu porté par quelqu'un, dans une chambre d'hôtel bien moins luxueuse que la sienne, mais c'était sans doute cette remise en contexte qui lui avait fait s'en souvenir.

Mais, bien qu'il y réfléchissait depuis le milieu de la nuit, il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur ce souvenir fuyant.

Il titillait son esprit, venait puis repartait, et dès qu'il avait l'impression de s'en souvenir enfin, il perdait le fils.

Mais où l'avait il vu ?

Ce manteau n'avait pas dû être porté par une fille bien riche, d'une taille moyenne. Elle ne devait plus être une enfant, mais pas encore une femme d'age mur, comme le laissaient deviner la coupe et la taille fine...

La pièce qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts lui échappa et tomba à terre.

Ca y était.

Il s'en souvenait clairement maintenant.

Il se revoyait très bien, l'entraînant par la main dans une pauvre chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait ôté ce manteau, d'un geste timide mais résolu. Elle l'avait soigneusement plié sur la chaise, et il se rappelait comment ce geste si sage l'avait touché à l'époque.

Christine.

A la seule évocation de ce prénom, il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur son crane. Non...cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas permit d'y penser !

Penser à elle était comme un poison : il sentait la douleur monter en lui et lui perforer le cœur. A la perspective de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, créer et vivre ensemble, il se sentait prit d'une douleur extrêmement violente.

D'habitude, quand cette douleur le prenait, il se rendait dans le bar le plus proche et commandait un verre. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à oublier totalement les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se soûler de la sorte.

C'était une thérapie très efficace.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la force de sortir pour trouver un bar quelconque.

Car Christine n'avait jamais était aussi proche de lui depuis dix ans.

_Ten long years_

_Living a mere facade of life_

_Ten long years_

_Wasting my time on smoke and noise..._

Si ce garçon avait eu ce manteau, c'était sans doute qu'il était son fils. Christine avait un fils. Il se sentait transpercé de fierté et de douleur à cette seule pensée. Elle avait eu un fils avec ce...ce monstre. C'était intolérable.

Comment cet homme ( si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi) avait il osé la toucher, lui qui prétendait l'aimer ? N'était ce pas la preuve qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ l'aimer comme un être humain – comme lui- puisqu'il ne l'avait pas respecté, puisqu'il l'avait souillé avec ses mains cadavériques, sa peau blême et sa difformité ?

Pas une seule seconde le Vicomte ne pouvait penser que Christine avait pu être consentante. Mais devons nous lui en vouloir ?

Raoul se ressaisit et passa une choses sérieuses. Il voulu appeler madame Giry avant de se raviser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Pas maintenant. Il gardait ce secret merveilleux pour lui seul, du moins encore un peu. Il sonna plutôt un employé de l'hôtel. Il alla chercher le bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche du manteau et le lui tendit.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de _Fantasma_ ? Demandât il.

Sur le papier était en fait griffonné un numéro et cet étrange nom. Sans doute une adresse à laquelle retourné le vêtement si il était perdu. Comme quoi son propriétaire devait accorder de l'importance à ce vêtement. Il devait sans doute lui rappeler des souvenirs...

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant : il était bien à Christine.

L'employé haussa les sourcils avec perplexité.

-Ba si c'est une adresse je ne vois qu'un endroit monsieur. Mais si c'est un nom, alors là je ne peux pas vous aider.

Raoul leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience.

-Non c'est bien une adresse. Dites moi...

Alors l'employé lui expliqua que ce n'était autre qu'une des plus grandes attractions de Coney. Il pouvait s'y rendre 24 heures sur 24, qu'il y avait des tarifs réduits pour les enfants de moins de cinq ans et qu'il y avait même la possibilité de manger sur place. Et il lui indiqua également -chose bien plus importance – où elle se trouvait.

Raoul attrapa son manteau, ainsi que celui de Christine, et se précipita hors de l'hôtel. Il héla un fiacre et indiqua l'adresse donné par l'employé.

En moins d'une demi heure il était sur place.

C'était réellement le parc d'attraction le plus impressionnant qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais il ne lui accorda que peu d'importance. Il réfléchissait à la manière de trouver Christine. Peut de chance qu'elle soit cacher derrière un manège, ou en train de vendre des barbe à papa.

Il allait partir et se concentrer sur une autre piste quand une affiche retint son attention.

Sur un panneau d'affiche lumineux était placardé une grande publicité. Elle parlait d'un grand et nouveau théâtre près du parc.

Raoul sourit de toutes ses dents. Bien sur. Pour trouver Christine, il fallait trouver le Phantom. Et quoi de mieux qu'un nouvel opéra pour commencer ses recherches ?

Il était presque sur que le meurtrier devait se cacher dans les sous-sols, attendant son heure, retenant prisonnière sa pauvre Christine...

Il interrogea plusieurs touristes qui lui indiquèrent le Théâtre, et il s'y rendit presque en courant.

Il était fermé au public, car les représentations ne commençaient que dans la soirée, mais il parvient à y entrer en donnant son titre et en expliquant qu'une des chanteuses avaient perdu son manteau et qu'il devait le lui rendre.

-Si vous cherchez une artiste, elle doit se trouver dans la salle de répétition aujourd'hui. Lui expliquât un technicien en lui indiquant le chemin.

Le cœur battant, il le suivit et poussa la porte d'une petite salle intime. C'était un petit théâtre dans lequel semblait se dérouler des auditions. Sur scène, un homme chantait à pleins poumons un air célèbre. Dans la salle peu éclairée, seuls quelques sièges étaient occupés.

Et au premier rang, les yeux rivés sur la scène et avec un air sérieux, Christine se tenait bien droite, les mains sur les genoux.

Il voulait faire une entrée discrète, mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à se trouver nez à nez avec elle tout de suite. Il s'arrêta net, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et manqua de se prendre la porte de la tête.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui dans un bel ensemble, dans une marrée de « chuuuut » autoritaires.

Quand la jeune femme les imita, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser. Puis elle se figea, sa bouche forma un « o » parfait.

Alors elle se leva de son siège comme s'il était en feu et se précipitât vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire ouf il se trouvait dehors,Christine l'entraînant dans les couloirs.

Une fois éloignés de la salle, elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'attendait à des embrassades et à des cris de joie. A la place, le visage de la diva se ferma et prit un air dur.

-Mon Dieu Raoul ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Es tu complètement fou ?

Il fut un peu déçu.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir Christine.

Elle sembla abandonner son air excédé un instant.

-Moi aussi, bien sur, je suis contente. Mais il n'empêche : c'est un acte presque suicidaire de venir ici ! Tu te rends compte qu'_il_ peut te voir, où que tu sois ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ces maudites trappes. Ces fichus miroirs. Il avait complètement oublié.

-C'est vrai...alors il se balade toujours dans les sous-sols et sur les toits des opéras...

Elle eu un petit sourire qu'il aurait trouvé craquant dans une toute autre circonstance. Il commençait à la détailler et à remarquer les changements dû aux dix années passées. Son port altier. Sa tenue très chique de dame du monde. Ses traits matures. Ses rondeurs enfantines envolées...

-Non il n'a plus besoin de ça maintenant, les choses ont évolué. Il est le maître des lieux. Pourquoi se cacher dans sa propre maison ? Maintenant ses yeux et ses oreilles, se sont ses employés. Qui ne vont pas tarder à constater mon départ. Ainsi que Gustave...

Elle semblait vouloir se convaincre elle même de l'urgence de la situation. Elle jeta des regards aux alentours, mais les couloirs étaient déserts.

-Oh Raoul, s'il apprend que tu es ici, je pense qu'il te tuera !

Avec quoi, un lasso magique ? Hahaha elle était bien bonne. Il posa un bras apaisant sur son épaule. Le fait de se trouver près d'elle et de pouvoir la toucher de la sorte était grisant.

-Écoute Christine, comme tu le dis toi même, les choses ont changé. Maintenant qu'il est monté si haut, me tuer serait une mauvaise idée, tout sauf discrète. Et maintenant...

Mais elle s'écarta de lui comme s'il l'avait brûler.

-Maintenant ? Pourquoi parle-tu de maintenant ? Pour nous...il n'y a plus de « maintenant » !

-Pardon ?

Il avait dû louper quelque chose, ou faire un geste de travers. Ou bien elle avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête.

-Raoul, aujourd'hui, tout de suite, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Et franchement, je doute que dans les jours qui viennent cela soit diffèrent. Je suis mariée avec lui. J'ai un fils. Il est puissant et il ne me laisse pas beaucoup de liberté. J'ai peur que rien ne soit possible.

Le Vicomte fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour ça. Maintenant qu'il avait touché le bonheur du doigt, il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans rien faire.

-A moi d'être franc à mon tour. Je pense qu'il sait très bien que je suis là. Ca a fait la une de tous les journaux. Ces papiers m'aiment bien depuis que j'ai eu de petits incidents au jeu à...mais bref. Passons. S'il sait que je suis là et qu'il n'a encore rien fait pour m'arrêter, alors c'est qu'il attend que je me dévoile. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Elle agita la tête et lui fit signe de se taire.

-Raoul je t'en prie...retourne d'où tu viens et reste en vie. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Déjà on appelait son nom au bout du couloir. Elle se détourna et lui indiqua une sortie de secours.

-Allez, pars maintenant je t'en supplie...je t'aime trop pour te perdre une nouvelle fois. Allez...

A ses mots il ne résista pas, la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle se dégagea avec délicatesse.

-Dépêche toi !

Il couru vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla.

-D'accord très bien. Mais si tu m'aimes encore Christine, alors je ne vais pas renoncer aussi facilement. Je vais revenir et me montrer au grand jour.

Elle avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin la séparant de la salle de répétition mais demandant quand même :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil confiant.

-Tu verras bien. J'espère simplement que tu seras heureuse de retrouver de chères vielles amies...

**Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'encourage à continuer ! Désolée pour le retard, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière pour la suite ! **

**Le duel va s'engager ! **


	5. IV Do you have something to confess ?

**IV /Do you have something to confess ?**

**(aoui, je me suis trompée pour le numéro du chapitre précédent, ce n'était pas II mais III : bravo à ceux qui ont suivi ! ;) )**

**Merci Clem pour tes encouragements, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ! **

Fort heureusement pour eux, Erik n'avait pas remarqué la disparition momentanée de sa femme, car il avait quitté la salle de répétition pour aller régler un problème dans les coulisses.

Quand la journée fut terminée, ils rentrèrent chez eux et le dinèrent dans une ambiance étrangement joviale. Christine cherchait à se défaire du sentiment de trahison qui résonnait dans tout son corps à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de son mari. Elle fit donc beaucoup d'efforts pour paraître naturelle et aimable. Gustave, qui avait bien sentit la tension s'installer depuis plusieurs jours entre ses parents, fut ravi de l'amélioration. Son père lui fit même jouer du piano avant de l'envoyer se coucher. Mais une fièvre le prit pendant la soirée, et Christine dû passer la nuit à son chevet, dormant dans la chambre d'ami, qu'elle préféra à leur chambre en expliquant qu'elle était bien plus proche de celle de l'enfant. Erik laissa couler.

Le lendemain matin, un télégramme les attendait.

_Sommes de passage à Coney. Voulez-vous nous rencontrer ? Giry._

Suivait une adresse en ville.

Erik regarda les quelques mots plus longtemps que nécessaire, semblant se demander si ces retrouvailles étaient dues à l'entreprise du Vicomte ou non, et si oui, à quoi elles allaient bien lui servir. Mais ne trouvant pas la réponse, il décida de le laisser mener sa barque. Après tout, l'aventure devenait bien trop intéressante pour qu'il l'abandonne maintenant.

Il répondit donc avec politesse qu'il serait ravi de retrouver sa vielle amie dans la journée, au Théâtre. Et qu'il pouvait également, si elle était logée dans un hôtel, lui prêter pour quelques temps l'appartement voisin du leur.

Madame Giry accepta leur invitation et leur offre d'hospitalité. Christine appréhendait les retrouvailles, surtout après ce que lui avait annoncé Raoul la veille. Que manigançait- il ? Elle était condamnée à attendre pour le savoir...

Après avoir mangé, Erik insista -avec une certaine ironie- pour que toute sa famille aille se changer. « C'est une grande occasion » fit il en enfilant un élégant costume noir et un chapeau à larges bords flambant neuf. « Essayons de ne pas décevoir notre vielle amie ». Christine revêtit donc une élégante robe d'un rouge sombre et Gustave un habit marin à la dernière mode.

Elle demanda à Miss Fleck de les accompagner pour veiller sur Gustave, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait remit. Puis ils se mirent en route.

Pendant le trajet qui les menait à Phantasma, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Erik était curieux et excité de voir comment Christine et le Vicomte allaient se retrouver, et Christine angoissée à l'idée que son mari ne découvre la présence si proche de son rival.

Bref, ils se fourvoyaient tous les deux.

–

Antoinette Giry était très ponctuelle, et arriva même en avance au rendez-vous. Après s'être annoncée au portier, elle les rejoignit dans la salle de répétition. Mais elle n'était pas seule : sa fille, Meg Giry, l'avait accompagnée. La mère n'avait pas bien changée, à croire que les années passaient sur elles sans l'atteindre. Toujours vêtue d'un noir stricte, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa grâce et de sa présence. Elle fut touchée de revoir Christine, mais plus encore de retrouver Erik, qui avait été en quelque sorte son fils adoptif avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de Paris.

Meg, quand à elle, s'était métamorphosée. L'ancienne amie de Christine l'avait quitté alors qu'elles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sorties de l'adolescence. Elle s'était donc transformée considérablement, et la jeune femme eu même du mal à la reconnaître. Envolées les rondeurs enfantines, les joues rondes et les boucles blondes ! A la place, Meg arborait des yeux perçants ( hérités de sa mère), un visage fin, une silhouette gracile et une peau pâle. Erik voulut faire avouer à Madame Giry comment celle ci avait fait pour les retrouver, mais elle demeura évasive, ce qui lui confirma que le Vicomte été en dessous de tout.

Quand à Christine, elle était en grande conversation avec sa vielle amie, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation. Mais Meg restait un peu froide, comme choquée ou sur ses gardes, et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Au début, elle mit son comportement sur le compte de la surprise. Imaginez : Meg venait d'apprendre que Christine s'était mariée et avait eu un fils avec le fantôme de l'Opéra, qu'elle connaissait comme étant un meurtrier sanguinaire ! Ca devait faire un sacré choc.

Mais même après plusieurs minutes de conversation, elle voyait bien que Meg ne se détendait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de lui demander franchement ce qui n'allait pas.

Après avoir coulé un regard angoissé vers Erik qui était en pleine discussion avec son ancienne protectrice, elle souffla :

-Il est dehors, derrière le bâtiment devant la porte se service. Il t'attend. Nous sommes chargées de faire diversion. Quand le moment sera venu, rejoins-le, nous nous occupons du reste.

Éperdue de reconnaissance, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Meg et sa mère œuvraient pour Raoul ! Madame Giry, qui avait toujours aimé Erik, le trahissait pour l'aider à fuir avec son amant ! Comment était-ce possible ? Quel nouveau lien les liait tous les trois ?

Sans avoir réussi à trouver les réponses, elle attendit sagement que le moment propice se présente.

Et il ne tarda pas : Erik fila dans la réserve à la recherche d'une bouteille de vin pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Madame Giry lui fit signe de filer rapidement. Elle ne le se fit pas dire deux fois.

Elle courut dans le couloir désert, poussa la porte de service et se retrouva nez à nez avec un fiacre chargé de valises. Raoul l'attendait à l'extérieur.

Quand il la vit il se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Puis, semblant se souvenir que le temps pressait, il la poussa gentiment vers la porte de la voiture.

Mais Christine ne se laissa pas faire, s'arrêta et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

-Attends Raoul ! Est ce que tu peux me dire où nous allons ?

Il sembla un instant perturbé devant son hésitation. Mais se ressaisit et déclara d'un ton jovial, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

-A Paris ma chérie. Oh ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes bagages, nous aurons tout le temps de t'acheter le nécessaire une fois sur place...

Mais Christine ne bougea pas. Il grimpa dans le fiacre et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle l'y suive.

Mais elle secoua la tête d'un air désolée.

-Pardon Raoul...je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je suis ma...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir son explication, une petite voix surgit de derrière elle et appela :

-Maman ?!

Elle se retourna à temps pour voir la figure pale de Gustave passer par la porte de service. Vite suivie par celle de Miss Fleck, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de filer informer son employeur.

Prise de panique, elle poussa Raoul vers le fond du fiacre en balbutiant :

-Vite ! Il ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Pars tant que tu le peux ! Dépêche toi !

Mais c'était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Erik, le regard glacé et l'air totalement figé, miss Flek, qui entraînait Gustave à l'écart, et les Giry mère et fille, l'air désolé.

Erik s'avança, majestueux face à son adversaire, qui essayait de se faire tout petit dans sa carriole ( ce qui était difficile vu sa grande taille).

Christine essaya d'intercepter son regard pour lui montrer à quel point elle était désolée, mais il ne lui accordait pas à coup d'œil.

-Qu'elle magnifique journée ! Articulât il enfin, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé, décidément, elle est pleine de retrouvailles. Nous revoyons de très vieux amis. Amis que nous pensions morts et enterrés.

Raoul décida de la jouer humble. Il inclina un chapeau imaginaire avant d'annoncer :

-J'allais justement m'en aller...

Son rival hocha la tête, l'air toujours aussi rigide.

-En effet, je crois que c'est une très bonne idée. Et ne vous avisez plus de revenir.

Et dans une dernière humiliation, il caqua la porte du fiacre au nez de son occupant, avant de faire signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

Christine, spectatrice impuissante du drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux, regarda Raoul s'éloigner, écrasée par la honte.

Une fois que le fiacre eu disparut, Erik se tourna vers ses invitées et fit d'un ton faussement jovial :

-Bien ! Vous nous excuserez, mais nous devons rentrer coucher Gustave. Ce fut une journée tout à fait instructive.

Il saisit fermement sa femme par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. En passant devant Miss Fleck – que Christine essaya de fusiller du regard – il lui demanda de conduire les Giry à l'appartement.

Ils montèrent dans leur voiture suivit par Gustave.

Le trajet du retour fut atrocement tendu.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Erik ne disait rien, se rongeant les ongles, ce que jamais Christine ne lui avait vu faire. Il ne la regardait pas, les yeux perdus dans le paysage.

Elle, cherchait son regard, mais redoutait de savoir ce qu'elle allait y trouver. De la haine ? De la colère ? De la déception ? Les trois ?

Mais elle aurait préféré sa colère à ce stoïcisme froid.

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il attendait le bon moment avant de s'occuper d'elle.

Et elle se rappelait soudain que cet homme avait tué deux personnes, et u'il n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de la violence.

La honte laissa place à la peur, et elle se mit à compter les minutes qui la séparaient de la crise de ménage qui lui réservait.

17 minutes et 23 secondes.

Le temps pour lui de demander à Gustave d'aller jouer dehors et de verrouiller la porte.

Puis il attaqua.

Au début, elle se tint debout, endurant le flot de paroles blessantes qu'il lui jetait à la figure. Puis après quelques minutes, terrassée, vaincue, elle s'assit tant bien que mal sur un fauteuil.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce déluge insultant. Elle s'était répétée pendant ces derniers jours qu'elle n'aimait pas Erik, alors pourquoi ses paroles lui faisaient elles aussi mal ? Quel était le problème ?

Mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Passant derrière le fauteuil, il demanda sournoisement :

-Depuis combien de temps ma femme me trompe avec le Vicomte ? Elle déserte mon lit pour aller s'encanailler dans celui d'un autre, et puis veut fuir avec lui juste sous mon nez, et je ne devrais rien dire ? Penses tu que je sois idiot ? Penses tu que je sois aveugle ? Mais j'avais oublié que ma femme était une petite vipère !

Ses mains se faufilaient dangereusement près de sa gorge, et elle n'avait pas oublié de quelle manière il avait tué Piangi et Buquet : en les étranglant.

Oserait il tuer la femme qu'il disait aimer ? Dans le doute, mieux valait être prudent.

-Alors ? Combien de temps ?

Elle sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. La froide colère de son mari cédait à une agressivité qui montait crescendo. Il perdait le contrôle.

-Je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Je te le jure, je ne voulais pas partir avec lui, j'étais sur le point de dire non quand tu es arrivé ! Je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas trompé depuis notre mariage...

Il se stoppa. Elle entendait sa respiration sifflante dans son oreille.

-Depuis notre mariage ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle inspira à fond avant de lui raconter. Elle ne pouvait plus garder le secret.

Quand elle eu terminé, elle l'entendit faire les cent pas derrière elle, puis ce fut à son tour de s'assoir. Elle n'osa pas se retourner.

Enfin, il fit :

-Je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle n'osait pas l'interrompre de peur qu'il ne veille plus continuer. Mais il semblait bien parti sur sa lancée.

-J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas vierge la première fois que tu m'as...accepté. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui avait pu gagner ta confiance. Mais je n'ai pas voulu compliquer les choses avec ce ...détail.

La conversation devenait gênante. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas terminée : elle avait autre chose à avouer, une chose bien plus grave. Ce secret lui pesait depuis bien trop longtemps, et elle savait que si elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire maintenant, alors elle ne le pourrait jamais.

-Cela fait dix ans...

Il hocha la tête sans comprendre, puis se figea une seconde. Il leva les yeux, chercha son regard comme pour y trouver un démenti, pour qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait mal comprit. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Gustave...

Elle hocha la tête, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils Erik. C'est celui de Raoul. J'étais déjà enceinte quand nous sommes arrivés ici.

Elle vit distinctement la rage gronder et monter en lui. Elle vit dans ses yeux la même lueur folle qu'elle avait déjà remarqué chez lui quand il se préparait à commettre un meurtre.

Son instinct de survie lui hurla de se lever et de courir.

Mais elle n'atteignit même pas la porte du salon.

Erik la rattrapa et l'entraîna de force jusqu'à la chambre parentale, qu'elle avait délaissé depuis trop longtemps.


	6. V What else could I have done ?

**V/ ****What else could I have done ?**

**Après un « Dark Erik », c'est l'heure pour Christine de se faire pardonner ! **

**Je me voyais mal faire chanter à Raoul The beauty Underneath, mais le cœur y est ! **

**Clem : moi aussi je suis 100% de son côté, mais étant sadique il ne faut rien espérer de moi...pour le moment du moins...**

**Bonne lecture !**

Antoinette Giry avait trouvé Gustave en pleurs, dans la rue, devant la résidence de ses parents. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le petit garçon n'osait entrer, elle était allée le rejoindre dans le jardin.

Il semblait traumatisé et elle préféra commencer par le câliner avant de poser des questions. Elle savait pas expérience que c'était largement plus efficace ( ayant presque élevé Erik alors qu'elle n'était elle même pas encore adulte lui avait fourni toutes les clés nécessaires pour venir à bout des enfants difficiles).

-Et bien et bien, est ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? Demandât-elle une fois que les pleurs se soient calmés et que la tête de Gustave se trouva contre son épaule.

Il renifla avant de lui répondre. Elle lui donna son mouchoir.

- Veux-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Après avoir soigneusement replié le mouchoir usé entre ses doigts, l'enfant hoqueta :

-J'étais censé jouer dans le jardin comme père me l'avait demandé, mais j'ai voulu allé chercher un jouet dans ma chambre. Père et mère se disputaient dans le salon et j'ai écouté. Mère a dit quelque chose...d'horrible. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû écouter aux portes, que ça ne se fait pas, mais ça me faisait peur, je ne les avais jamais entendu crier comme ça, et maman pleurait, et papa était en colère, et mamanaditquelquechosed'atroce...

Les pleurs redoublèrent.

-Allons allons...ça ne devait pas être si grave. Tous les couples se disputent...Dis moi la chose atroce que ta maman a dit.

Gustave rassembla son courage et rapporta :

-Elle a dit que je n'étais pas le fils à papa.

–

Son cheminement de pensées était incohérent. Le pire était qu'elle s'en moquait. Etendue lascivement sur le lit douillet, elle ne voyait pas du tout d'inconvénient à admirer le plafond obscure, divaguant en caressant du bout des doigts les motifs du couvre lit.

Erik était parti. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Christine pensait qu'il allait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, ainsi ne bougeât elle pas, observant la pénombre qui s'était installée dans la chambre à coucher. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel, faisant disparaître les étoiles et la lune.

Beneath a moonless sky...

Etrangement, elle était radieuse. Un petit sourire mutin éclairait son visage et elle se surprit plusieurs fois à soupirer. Jamais Erik ne l'avait traité ainsi, et sur le coup elle avait éprouvé une grande terreur, proche de la panique. Mais une fois la peur envolée, elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, même dans leurs moments les plus intimes. Un désir ardent, un sentiment si fort qui les avait surprit tout les deux. Erik n'avait rien dit, et il l'avait laissé là. Et le temps commençait à devenir long.

Où était il donc parti ? Elle se souvenait très bien du moment où il s'était levé et s'était éloigné d'elle. Elle avait voulu dire quelque chose, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais déjà il s'était enfoncé dans l'obscurité, elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer...et depuis plus rien.

Plus un bruit dans toute la maison.

Son épanouissement se fana. Erik l'avait abandonné, après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ! c'était d'un culot, d'un égoïsme !

Il la laissait impoliment dans la maison déserte, toute seule et encore...

Une pensée fusa dans son esprit, cassant tout net le fil de ses pensées.

Un prénom auquel elle n'avait pas songé depuis trop longtemps.

Gustave.

Comment avait elle pu oublier son fils, seul, dans le jardin alors que la nuit tombait ?

Le silence pesant qui entourait la demeure lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas être rentré.

Elle bondit du lit et se précipita hors de sa chambre, ramassant précipitamment robe, manteau, chaussures au fil de sa course.

-Gustave ! Gustave !

Elle ouvrit les portes, bouscula les meubles, alla même jusqu'à entrer dans le cabinet de son mari. Mais aucune trace de son fils, ni de son époux.

Elle sortit dans le jardin, essoufflée, paniquée, son manteau détaché flottant derrière elle.

La nuit était définitivement tombée sur Coney, un froid glacial s'était abattu sur la ville. Comment allait-elle pouvoir retrouver son garçon dans ces conditions ?

Une silhouette gracile surgit soudain dans l'obscurité, alors que la panique commençait à congeler ses membres.

-Christine !

Elle se retourna vivement vers Meg, en chemise de nuit, dont les joues rouges témoignaient d'une longue attente dans le vent frais.

-Mon Dieu, Meg, Gustave...il était...il jouait dehors et je crois que nous l'avons oublié...

Meg lui saisit le bras en une tentative d'apaisement.

- Christine, il ne faut pas t'effrayer comme ça : il est avec maman, et elle l'a ramené chez nous. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi elle ne vous l'a pas renvoyé tout de suite, mais elle ne m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir que tardivement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote, mais je dois te prévenir que...

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait plus : dès qu'elle apprit où se trouvait son fils, elle couru, rongée par la culpabilité, à la porte de l'appartement qu'Erik avait prêté aux Giry.

Une femme de chambre ( Erik avait toujours refusé du personnel chez eux, mais il n'allait pas priver ses invitées) accouru vers elle pour la débarrasser de son manteau, lui indiquant où se trouvaient Madame Giry et Gustave. Le contraste de température la frappa tandis qu'elle arpentait les petits couloirs de la maison.

Laissant Meg se réchauffer près de l'entrée, elle poussa la porte à double battant du petit salon et fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

Madame Giry était assise près de la cheminée, dans laquelle brulait un feu crépitant. Les rideaux étaient tirés, la lumière diffuse éclairait peu les deux personnes assises sur le canapé : Gustave, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, et Raoul, qui le fixait sans rien dire.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers la jeune femme. Et au regard que Raoul posait sur elle, elle comprit qu'il savait.

Sans avoir besoin qu'on ne lui demande, Antoinette fit sortir Gustave après lui avoir fait embrasser sa mère. Elle referma la porte derrière eux.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Murmura platement Christine quand le silence devint trop pesant.

Raoul lui tournait maintenant le dos, et elle devinait ses yeux fixés sur le plancher.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà joué cette scène, et elle se demanda combien de fois elle allait encore devoir s'excuser de ses erreurs passées. Elle se sentait sale, irrespectueuse envers les deux hommes qui l'aimaient et qu'elle avait trahit tour à tour.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir regarder son ancien amant en face désormais ? Et comment osait elle penser à le revoir après ce qu'elle venait de faire subir à son mari ? Et à Gustave ? Qu'elle ignoble mère elle faisait !

Chacune de ses pensées devenaient des trahisons envers l'un ou l'autre. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire, résolue à ne plus se justifier et à se laisser accuser. Elle avait mal agi et devait récolter ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle méritait leur mépris.

Elle abandonna ses tentatives d'excuses : elle ne méritait pas leur pardon.

Elle s'apprêta à tirer un trait sur Raoul, sortir de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute avant de ne faire une autre bêtise, quand il se retourna vers elle.

Dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de trace de colère ou de rancœur. Bien au contraire.

Il y avait un espoir, un espoir fou qui y brillait, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu avoir le temps de le tuer dans l'œuf, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu avais tes raisons. Nous nous étions perdus de vue, Christine, et je vois bien que ce n'est pas ta faute. Comment pourrais-je te blâmer alors que le responsable de tout nos malheurs de trouve dans la maison d'en face ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête, refusant de rejeter a faute sur le pauvre Erik. Mais Raoul ne montrait pas de compassion pour son ennemi.

-Ecoute moi...petite Lotte...cette révélation ne me fait pas de peine, au contraire. Je n'avais même pas osé rêver d'avoir un enfant de toi un jour, et voilà que tu me l'offre ! Cela simplifie les choses : nous allons pouvoir fuir tous les trois pour Paris ! Madame Giry nous y aidera, nous pouvons partir ce soir ! Je vais courir acheter trois place pour l'Atlantic, et nous...

Mais elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses bras agités. Son visage était calme, son expression résolue.

-Non Raoul. Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner ici. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et après toute la confiance qu'il a placé en notre union. Gustave n'est peut être pas son fils biologique, mais c'est lui qu'il l'a élevé. Cela serait inhumain de le lui arracher. J'ai fais suffisamment de mal comme ça.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, certaine de devoir encore une fois briser ses rêves. Elle y était obligée.

Elle songea à la première du spectacle qui ferait les beaux jours du Théâtre. Elle songea à son grand numéro, qu'Erik lui avait fait répété depuis des mois. Elle songea à la musique merveilleuse, presque iréelle qu'il avait composé pour l'occasion. La musique qu'il lui avait offert. Partir et l'abandonner ainsi serait du sadisme...

Raoul ne comprendrait pas l'étrange affection qui était née entre eux, mais il comprendrait le besoin qu'il avait - qu'elle avait - d'unir leurs talents musicaux une dernière fois. Il avait déjà assisté une fois à cette situation à Paris : il le comprendrait.

Elle tenta donc ce dernier argument :

-Si je pars maintenant, il m'en voudra toute sa vie. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace après ça. Il faut au moins que je reste pour la première, demain soir. Je lui dois bien ça. Et après...et après je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. J'aviserai.

Il l'implora du regard, mais elle ne céda pas. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et quitta la pièce.

Elle remercia Madame Giry du bout des lèvres : la femme avait eu raison d'avertir Raoul, et Christine devait lui dire la vérité, mais ce n'était pas à Antoinette de le faire.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir : elle avait cru bien agir. Au fond, Christine lui devait une fière chandelle pour l'avoir poussé à révéler ses lourds secrets. Sans elle, elle aurait été condamnée à vivre dans la peur et le mensonge.

En partant de chez les Giry en emmenant Gustave, elle s'interdit de risquer un regard vers la fenêtre close de leur salon.

Il fallait que Raoul l'oubli et qu'il tire un trait sur ses rêves de vie commune avec elle et Gustave.

C'était bien mieux ainsi.

**Laissons un peu Christine avec ses dilemmes, et focalisons-nous sur un autre personnage que j'ai un peu délaissé depuis le début de l'histoire...XD**

**Idées noires et pari stupide autour d'un bon petit verre, bref, que de réjouissances pour le chapitre VI !**


	7. VI Leave the hurt behind

**VI/Leave the hurt behind**

**Daaaaa, j'essai vraiment d'aller vite, désolée (encore) pour ce retard. Je vais poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement pour me faire pardonner !**

- Un autre.

Le barman se retourna, grogna un son inintelligible et continua à frotter avec application le verre fraichement lavé.

-J'ai dis : un autre ! Vous êtes payé pour me servir, non ? Alors faites votre boulot, et un peu plus vite que ça...

L'homme soupira devant l'impolitesse de son client, mais se retourna finalement pour lui servir un énième verre.

-Vous s'avez c'est bientôt le matin...et des ivrognes comme vous je n'en veux plus dans mon bar. Quand ça sera l'heure de fermer, je vous jetterai dehors sans conditions si vous ne vous levez pas par vous même.

Et il fit un geste menaçant vers la porte close du bar vide et plongé dans la pénombre, éclairé faiblement par de petites lampes et par la lumière de l'aube qui se reflétait dans les gouttes de l'averse qui noyait Coney.

Le buveur ricana, le nez dans son verre.

- Je pourrais me lever sans problème, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai déjà été plus ivre que ça.

Et pour illustrer son propos, il s'enfila la fin de sa boisson d'un trait, en renversant la tête en arrière. Puis il brandit son verre en direction du bar.

- Un autre.

Au même moment, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Meg Giry, les cheveux encore dégoulinant, le nez rouges et les habits trempés.

-Oh mon Dieu qu'elle tempête ! je ne vous dit pas ce qu'il tombe dehors ! je voudrais bien un café s'il vous plait. Bien chaud.

Elle s'assit vivement sur le tabouret du bar, puis semblant réaliser qui elle avait pour voisin, tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

-Vicomte...mais...qu'est ce que vous faites là ? enfin je veux dire...c'est vraiment une surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous traîniez dans ce genre d'endroit.

Raoul lui rendit la politesse :

-...Vous non plus. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour une lady, miss Giry.

Meg renversa la tête en arrière et parti d'un rire franc et joyeux. Raoul, surprit, tacha de reprendre une contenance et quitta sa position avachie pour se remettre bien droit. Il éloigna un peu le verre vide de son coude.

- Mais c'est que je ne suis pas une lady, Vicomte ! Je ne suis pas comme notre chère et parfaite Christine ! Et puis quand vous avez quitté précipitamment notre maison ce soir, j'ai voulu sortir à mon tour. C'est vraiment une drôle de coïncidence que nous nous soyons rendus au même endroit.

Il haussa les sourcils et abandonna ses belles résolutions : il reprit son verre et indiqua d'un signe de tête au barman de le resservir.

- J'espère tout de même que nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour les même raisons, miss Giry. Fit il d'un ton ironique.

Soudain songeuse, elle traça des courbes invisibles sur sa tasse de café et murmura comme pour elle même :

-...peut être pas...ou peut être un peu...

Puis semblant se reprendre, elle avala une gorgée brulante avant de reprendre d'une voix aigue :

-Je suis parfaitement au courant de tout ce qui ce trame, mais je ne le laisse pas paraître, c'est tout.

Il ne répondit pas, encore froissé par la manière dont Christine l'avait répudié. Quand Antoinette l'avait appelé, il avait sauté dans un fiacre et avait accouru chez elle pour y retrouver Gustave. Bien entendu, il n'avait rien dit au petit garçon, mais il lui avait parlé longtemps, de tout et de rien. Parler à cet enfant tout en sachant qu'il est de vous est quelque chose de tellement unique et agréable ! cette fierté paternelle immense qui prenait possession de lui à chaque fois qu'il le regardait ! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se chercher dans les gestes du garçon, dans ses traits de visage. II avait retrouvé la courbe du nez de son père, Philipe de Chagny. Comment Erik avait il pu un seul instant poser les yeux sur « son » fils et ne rien deviner ? S'imaginez que cette tête d'ange, ce joli nez, cette mignonne frimousse était issue de lui ? Il avait dû être aveuglé par sa fierté.

Tout comme Raoul l'était encore quelques heures plus tôt. Avant que la mère de son enfant ne face irruption dans le salon des Giry, lui arrache son fils, détruise ses rêves et l'abandonne de cette façon.

Et pourtant il savait qu'elle était tentée par son offre et qu'elle l'aimait. La situation n'en était que plus frustrante.

-J'ai toujours été une fille discrète, voyez-vous Vicomte. Reprit Meg, brisant le fil de ses pensées : il en avait jusqu'à oublié sa présence.

- D'ailleurs vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir : pendant dix ans j'ai œuvré près de vous sans que vous ne m'accordiez un seul regard. Vous vous souvenez, au tout début, quand l'Opéra Garnier est parti en fumée et que nous nous sommes retrouvées sans argent ? Vous même étiez dans une profonde déprime, mais nous ne nous sommes pas laissé abattre. Maman vous a fait investir dans un petit cabaret, et qui a monté des numéros pour nous faire subsister ? c'est moi.

Elle s'enflammait, marquant ses phrases par de grands mouvements de bras qui étourdissait son interlocuteur.

-Pendant que vous vous morfondiez dans votre grand château à la campagne, je dansais tous les soirs pour faire tenir l'affaire. Avez-vous une seule fois remarqué mon travail ? Je ne pense pas. Et quand le cabaret a commencé à bien marcher, vous êtes vous déplacé pour venir me voir, me remercier ? Pensez-vous ! Vous étiez bien trop occupé à rêver votre vie volée avec la grande et belle Christine Daaé !

Elle fini son café dans un petit ricanement.

-Mais je ne suis pas rancunière, voyez-vous Vicomte. Heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs...

Il se sentait tout d'un coup confus, et gêné. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte des jours sombres qu'avaient traversés les Giry après l'incendie de l'Opéra. Pourtant, il se rappelait de la gentillesse de Madame Giry, qui lui avait conseillé d'investir dans son projet, et qui après, pendant de longues années, venait toujours lui rendre visite pour lui montrer l'évolution de leur affaire. Sans elle, c'est vrai, il se serait laissé aller et aurait sans doute fini par se tirer une balle dans la tête, tout seul dans son domaine. Mais Meg...

-Je suis profondément désolé, Meg. A l'époque j'étais aveuglé par mon chagrin, et je n'avais pas réalisé que vous faisiez tant d'efforts et que vous aviez tant besoin d'argent. Mais aujourd'hui je vous promets de vous aider financi...

Elle balaya son discours d'un mouvement de la main. Un petit sourire triste habillait son visage de souris.

- Il n'est plus question d'argent. Vous arrivez trop tard pour ça aussi.

Elle sauta habillement du tabouret et déclara d'une petite voix triste :

- Je vous ai vraiment tout donné Vicomte, mais le plus dur, outre le fait que vous ne m'avez pas donné votre cœur en retour, est le fait que vous ne vous en apercevez même pas.

Elle fit un petit salut de la tête, jeta des pièces sur le comptoir et partit en courant. Il tituba sur quelques pas derrière elle, mais déjà sa silhouette mince disparaissait dans la nuit.

Piteusement, il retourna s'assoir au bar.

- Je suis vraiment minable. Lâchât- il en replongeant dans on verre. Je ne savais pas que Meg m'aimait de cette façon. ….c'est…..C'est tellement pitoyable. Je vis dans le passé, je me suis fait abandonné, je ne reverrai jamais mon fils ni la femme que j'aime, et voilà qu'une pauvre jeune femme a le cœur brisé à cause de moi. Mais elle ne peut pas aimer l'ombre de moi même, la masse informe et ivre que je suis devenu. Oh Meg... _Pourquoi est ce qu'elle aime un minable comme moi ? _

Soudain une main gantée de noir s'abattit sur le comptoir à côté de son coude.

Et une voix grave et tranchante résonna dans son oreille :

- Je me suis toujours posé cette question, Vicomte.


	8. V Devil Take The Hindmost

**V/ Devil Take The Hindmost**

**Allez, il y en a un qui me manque (Un meurtre….nan, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre….en tout cas pas pour l'instant !), et comme une petite baston ne fait jamais de mal, voilà une scène que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire ! On se retrouve...en bas XD**

Il se redressa vivement, manquant tomber de son tabouret. A la place qu'occupait le barman quelques instants plus tôt, Erik se dressait, vêtu élégamment de noir.

Le sang de Raoul ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

-Mon Dieu….vous….ce n'est pas possible….qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?

Son adversaire ricana devant sa colère qui grondait, lui faisant oublier tout sens des convenances et de la politesse : mais avait-il seulement songé un instant à être poli avec cette ordure ? hum…non.

Mais l'air grave du Phantom l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'admettait : comment se faisait-il que cet homme arriva à être si imposant dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce ? Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé sous son poids.

Il inspira un bon coup et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sauta du tabouret et tacha de garder un équilibre précaire, désireux d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Ce soir, Christine l'avait quitté pour rentrer chez _lui_. Le sentiment de défaite était trop fort : il n'allait pas subir une humiliation de plus.

-Si vous faites un pas vers moi, je vous tue de mes propres mains !

Le Phantom ricana, ce qui acheva de faire sortir le jeune homme de ses gonds. Il remonta d'un geste fébrile les manches de sa chemise et se tint face à lui.

-Allez, approchez ! venez me faire face, d'homme à homme, prouvez que vous n'êtes pas l'animal défiguré qui se terrait lâchement dans les égouts de Paris !

Erik contourna lentement le bar, toute moquerie disparue. A la place, un sombre et meurtrier mépris défigurait la partie visible de son visage.

Il fit face à son adversaire comme demandé, le considéra de haut en bas et fit d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre moins gutturale :

-Mais regardez-vous donc... C'est moi que vous traitez de bête ? C'est moi qui me terre dans un lieu sordide pour oublier la honte que je viens de subir ? Est-ce moi qui bois pour oublier les vérités qui viennent de m'être jetées au visage ?

Raoul ne cilla pas. Il voulu répliquer une méchante plaisanterie sur le visage, mais Erik ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Vous vous soulez parce que Christine vient de vous congédier, de vous expulser de sa vie. De la vie qu'elle a choisi de passer à mes côté, avec notre fils. Voilà pourquoi vous vous conduisez en porc jaloux en ingurgitant une drogue que vous pensez apaisante, et qui ne vous sert qu'à vous cacher pour ne pas affronter des actions qui vous dépassent. S'il y a une bête ici, Vicomte, ce n'est pas moi.

Comment ne pas réagir ? Comment laissez couler un affront si cuisant, une insulte si ouvertement proclamée ? Raoul ne serait pas un homme s'il n'y répondait pas en préservant son honneur.

Il ne comprit jamais qui engagea la bagarre, peut être était ce simplement leur envie commune qui ne pouvait plus être retenue, mais soudain il sentit sa main enserrer sa gorge et la sienne le frapper au visage. Une vive douleur éclata à ses tempes, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il voulu arracher le masque, ultime humiliation, mais ses mains étaient trop occupées à bloquer les coups de son adversaire.

Ils se lancèrent des bouts de phrases inaudibles à la figure, et enfin se séparèrent, essoufflés.

Le Phantom remit sa veste droite avec un calme insupportable, et le Vicomte cru qu'il allait le frapper une fois encore, mais il préféra lancer une dernière pique :

-Ce- n'est- pas- votre -fils. Vous avez dû être bien bête pour ne jamais le remarquer. Sa beauté, sa grâce, ne me faites pas croire que vous y avez cru une seule seconde !

Erik ne se démonta pas. Il avait déjà enduré l'abattement qu'il avait ressenti à cette annonce. Il ne montrerait aucun signe de faiblesse devant cet impertinent. Quand il avait quitté Christine, honteux, répugné par ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, il été parti marcher sans but dans les rues de Coney. Une envie irrépressible de meurtre l'avait alors frappé, et il s'était demandé comment réagirait sa femme si le Vicomte venait à disparaître, accidentellement bien sur.

Mais le remord l'avait vite prit : après s'être conduit de cette atroce manière, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui causer (encore) de la peine.

Il s'était donc promit de ne pas toucher à un cheveu du bellâtre.

Mais là, franchement, l'envie de rompre sa promesse était tentante.

Mais il fallait qu'il suive son plan initial, une idée qui l'avait frappé alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de Phantasma. Un pari audacieux qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de Raoul une bonne fois pour toute. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait cherché et trouvé dans ce bar, grâce à Miss Fleck qui y avait d'abord localisé Meg Giry.

Il mit alors son plan à exécution, misant tout sur la fierté et le sens de l'honneur disproportionné de son rival :

-Je ne suis pas là pour commencer un duel verbal ridicule avec vous. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à vous proposer. Un défi.

Le Vicomte haussa les sourcils, piqué par la curiosité. Erik avait bien misé.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Bien. Nous allons laisser le choix à la personne concernée, qu'en dites-vous ? Comme vous le savez peut être, demain soir aura lieu la première de l'ouverture de la saison au Théâtre. On y présentera _Elmire, _un opéra de ma compositionavec, dans le rôle principal, Christine Daaé. Si vous arrivez à convaincre Christine de ne pas chanter ce soir là, vous aurez gagné. Vous partirez avec elle où vous voudrez. Mais si vous perdez, si elle chante pour moi, alors vous promettez de partir et de ne plus jamais croiser notre chemin. Je garderai ma femme. Et mon fils.

Raoul sentit le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il risquait sa vie, ses rêves, son destin. Mais comment dire non ? C'était une chance inespérée de pouvoir partir avec son amour et de se débarrasser du gêneur. Mais la mise était très importante.

-Avant d'accepter, j'ai moi aussi mes conditions. Si je gagne, j'emmène Gustave avec nous. Et je veux que de votre côté, vous nous oubliez également. Serait-ce fait ?

Le Phantom eu un petit sourire résigné, comme s'il acceptait de bonne grâce les conditions, et il hocha la tête. Il lui tendit alors la main pour signer leur accord.

Raoul la prit avec un dégoût non dissimulé. La poigne du Phantom se fit forte, presque insupportable, mais il s'appliqua à ne pas crisper son visage.

-Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance Vicomte. J'espère sincèrement que _l'ombre de vous même, la masse informe et ivre que vous êtes devenu _arrivera à retenir son intention plus de deux minutes d'affilées.

Et il le planta là, la main encore douloureuse, l'esprit confus, le cœur déjà empli de remords cruels.

**taddaaaa ! allez, on va laisser ces messieurs en proie à leurs dilemmes, et allons retrouver ces dames qui, elles, sont bien dans leur peau, sûres d'elles, heureuses et épanouies (...ou pas.)**


	9. VI Who knows when love begins ?

**Voici la suite ! avec _beaucoup_ de retard, et j'en suis désolée (les cours, tout ça.../quoi c'est une excuse bidon ? maisheu) !**

**Un tournant majeur dans l'histoire, un choix difficile pour plus d'un personnage...et une scène finale qui arrive à grand pas...Enjoy !**

**VI/ Who knows when love begins ?**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré ainsi. De grosses larmes d'enfant et des sanglots incontrôlables qui lui nouaient la gorge, ruinant le maquillage qu'elle avait mit plus d'une demi heure à perfectionner. Celui d'Elvire, personnage dramatique de l'opéra éponyme dont elle tenait le premier rôle. Maquillage marqué pour la scène, et dont la poudre partait en grosses traînées blanches quand elle voulu sécher ses larmes du revers de la main.

Elle était en train de s'en appliquer une nouvelle couche avec un pinceau quand la porte s'entrouvrit. Raoul ? Erik ? Les deux ? Elle en avait chassé un, avait voulu en éviter un autre ( efforts assez inutiles vu qu'il n'était pas rentré cette nuit là) et franchement, n'était pas prête à faire face.

Mais son regard qui visait le haut de l'encadrement de la porte de sa loge dû se baisser, se baisser encore pour tomber sur le visiteur...

-Gustave ! S'écriât elle vivement, laissant tomber pinceau et pot de soin pour se tourner vers son fils.

L'enfant avait été tourmenté et ignoré par les adultes depuis trop longtemps. A peu près rétabli et lassé de la présence troublante de Miss Fleck, il avait eu envie de retrouver sa maman. Quand elle l'avait ramené à la maison l'autre soir, après la révélation choquante, elle s'était demandé ce que lui avait avoué madame Giry, et si elle devait démentir ou confirmer la vérité. Mais Gustave n'avait pas posé de questions, ni même émit une hypothèse quelconque. Mais elle savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas laisser filer ce genre de problèmes sans en parler.

En le couchant (plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée), elle lui avait d'abord assuré à quel point elle l'aimait, ainsi qu'Erik. Alors qu'elle allait poursuivre dans cette voie, l'enfant avait tendrement posé sa main sur la sienne et avait expliqué :

-Madame Antoinette m'a déjà tout bien expliqué. Elle a dit la même chose et elle a aussi dit que quelqu'un d'autre, quelque part, m'aimait autant que vous. Je lui ai dit que j'en étais bien content mais que ce n'était pas important : c'est vous mes parents et je n'ai pas envie de partir avec l'autre monsieur, même s'il est très gentil et qu'il m'offre des chocolats chauds.

Christine avait sourit et avait choisi de ne pas poursuivre. Gustave était encore trop jeune, et il avait comprit l'essentiel. Il avait comprit plus que Raoul, et cette affirmation prouvait que les plans du Vicomte étaient irréalisables. Erik n'était peut être pas le père biologique de Gustave, mais c'était lui qu'il l'avait élevé et aimé pendant dix ans. Et ce n'était pas un étranger venu de Paris qui allait changé la done. Gustave était le fils de cœur d'Erik, et fuir avec lui à Paris causerait de la peine aux deux hommes de sa vie.

Deux hommes de sa vie...vraiment ?

Elle repensa au temps de Paris et de l'Opéra Populaire tout en caressant les joues de son fils. C'était si loin...elle commençait à entrevoir ses anciennes aventures avec plus de difficultés, comme si elle les observait derrière une voile transparent. Les souvenirs s'estompaient peu à peu, laissant place à sa nouvelle vie de famille à Coney...

Était-elle prête à tout envoyer balader pour un amour incertain ?

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés et Raoul et elle avait changé, mûrit. Peut être ne se plairaient ils plus, et une fois enfuis, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

En soupirant elle prit Gustave dans ses bras, tremblant un peu.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était dans une impasse, en proie à un choix cornélien insoluble. Peut être y avait il une troisième option, un choix qui l'empêcherait à faire du mal à l'un des hommes qui l'aimait...Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Elle jeta un œil à la pendule de sa loge et émit un petit gémissement incontrôlable. Dans moins d'une demi heure elle entrait en scène.

Le stress de la comédienne se mêlait à celui de la femme amoureuse, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore enfilé son costume, ni terminé de mettre au point sa coiffure.

-Écoute mon chéri, il faut que je me dépêche. Je sais que nous n'avons pas été très présents ces derniers jours, mais je te promets que bientôt tout ira mieux. Tout va s'arranger, tu entends ?

Gustave hocha doucement la tête en le regardant d'un air grave, les genoux enfouis dans les plis de sa robe de chambre.

-Et quand tout cela sera terminé pour de bon, nous partirons en vacances tous les deux, rien que toi et moi, n'est ce pas fantastique ? Où voudrais-tu aller ?

-Oh ! J'aimerai tant partir voir la Muraille de Chine ! s'écriât il, de nouveau excité.

Elle rit devant l'absurdité de ce rêve d'enfant, répondit avec un mouvement évasif de la main.

-Et bien soit, nous irons voir cette grande Muraille si tu le souhaite.

-ET EN DIRIGEABLE !

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, il lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne chance, puis parti en courant jouer dans les couloirs. Elle n'eut que le temps de lui crier de faire attention et d'attendre dans les coulisses que Miss Fleck vienne le chercher avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

De nouveau seule elle se retourna vers le miroir et finalisa sa coiffure. Mais elle resta immobile alors que le noir se faisait dans la pièce (la nuit commençait à tomber en dehors du Théâtre) incapable d'enfiler son costume.

Tout d'un coup, trois coups furent frapper à la porte de la loge.

Elle se leva un peu tremblante, persuadée d'avoir à faire face à une visite d'Erik, qui allait proférer des menaces, ou exercer sur elle une sorte de chantage immoral pour qu'elle chante pour lui. A cette pensée, elle se sentit pleine de détermination. Plus jamais elle ne serait sa marionnette. Plus jamais elle ne se plierait à ses marchés sadiques. Elle aussi pouvait le faire souffrir, elle aussi pouvait imposer ses décisions.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte avec brutalité, prête à se battre bec et ongles et à ne pas céder.

Elle manqua donc de se faire écraser par un Vicomte titubant, qui avait manqué de tomber suite à l'ouverture brutale, ne pouvant plus se retenir qu'à du vide

Il la bouscula un peu, confus, et elle remarqua une rose rouge un peu chiffonnée dans sa main droite. Il murmura une phrase inintelligible et, remarquant son regard, la lui tendit avec maladresse.

Elle prit la fleur de bonne grâce et le laissa entrer sans un mot.

-Que veux tu ? Attaquât elle directement, pressée par l'heure qui tournait et par l'envie d'en finir avec ce cauchemar sentimental.

Le pauvre Vicomte avait le regard baissé, les joues rosies et croisait ses mains devant lui pour les occuper.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Si tu veux que je revienne quand tu te seras chan...

-Non, merci, il vaut mieux en finir dès maintenant.

En voyant son visage s'empourprer encore un peu plus et prise de remords, elle se mordit les lèvres et continua d'un ton plus doux.

-Pardon, je suis impolie. Je voulais juste dire que je ne vais pas tarder à commencer. Quoi que tu sois venu me dire, il serait sage de le dire vite. Et ...merci pour la rose.

Il sembla reprendre un peu d'assurance, sans toutefois oser recroiser son regard.

-Tu te souviens quand je venais t'en offrir sur le seuil de ta loge après tes prestations à l'Opéra ? Je me souviens encore de la première d'Hannibal...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et le silence qui les entourait sembla s'épaissir. Gênée par ce manque de conversation – après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé!- Christine fit mine de lui indiquer la porte. Il sembla alors se rappeler du but de sa visite et se mit à parler très vite, comme récitant un texte apprit par cœur :

-S'il te plaît Christine, je suis là pour te demander de m'écouter une dernière fois. Je sais que je suis atrocement maladroit et peut être que je ne comprends plus rien, et que la situation m'échappe, mais je t'assure que je suis déterminé. A Paris, ce fut ma toute première bataille, avant je n'avais jamais désiré quelque chose aussi fort, je ne m'étais jamais battu pour une cause que je pensais juste. Je ne m'étais jamais frotté à un rival si doué. Aujourd'hui encore je reviens à l'assaut et je ne suis toujours pas préparé. Mais j'ai tellement de volonté ! Peut être que cette déclaration est bancale, que je suis stupide -sans doute- et irresponsable, mais je peux te jurer une chose, qui est certaine : je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand tu étais encore plus petite que Gustave, que tu avais des robes déchirées aux genoux et que tu me rejoignais dans le grenier pour que je te raconte de sombres histoires du Nord. Et cet amour n'a pas flanché une seule seconde depuis que je te connais.

La jeune femme avait baissé les yeux alors que Raoul prenait de l'assurance, s'enflammait un peu plus phrase après phrase.

-Je te défendrai de tout, je te protégerai, je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour toi. Ce que j'ai déjà fait, ce que je referai avec fierté. Jamais je ne te ferai souffrir, jamais je n'abuserai de ta confiance. Je serais prêt à être patient, à me contenter d'un sourire, voir d'un regard morne et d'une parole méchante pendant des années, le temps que tu m'apprivoise. Je t'en supplie Petite Lotte...

Il tendit ses bras en avant, le regard suppliant, tout son corps en attente, débordant d'amour et d'espoir. Christine ferma les yeux un instant, le temps d'envoyer au Diable les partitions, la chambre sombre, les masques et les coups bas, puis se réfugia presque en courant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi presque une éternité, sans bouger, profitant simplement du contact de l'autre. Puis, tout doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Pars avec moi. Je prendrai trois billets de train pour la destination que tu voudra. Maintenant.

Elle songea un instant :_ La Chine. En dirigeable _et rit comme une gamine sans pour autant le lâcher.

Il souleva son menton avec le plat de sa main, la regarda avec amour dans les yeux et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ce n'était plus le baiser pressé qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur retrouvailles, mais un contact sincère et infiniment doux.

-Oh Raoul...fit elle en passant les bras autour de son cou, oui emmène nous loin...n'importe où...Où tu voudras. Je te suivrai au bout du monde.

Il la souleva de terre, le fit tourner dans ses bras comme avant, et elle ressenti un bonheur innommable, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années, depuis tout une vie !

Alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, souriant avec béatitude, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit doucement. Personne ne la remarqua.

L'espion lâcha lentement la poignée, fixant l'objet de son amour avec une froide résolution, puis referma doucement la porte sur les deux amants.

L'espion arpenta les couloirs silencieux, s'arrêta devant la porte V (son chiffre de prédilection) et y pénétra en refermant derrière lui. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une vielle commode branlante et en sorti un revolver chargé, qu'il fourra dans la poche de son manteau.

Il ressorti tout aussi discrètement et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, sans être nullement arrêté par un employé.

Gustave jouait près de l'entrée, une main sur une barre de bois, s'amusant à imiter les danseuses étoiles dont sa mère lui avant parlé. Quand l'espion arriva à sa hauteur, il lui sourit et prit la main qui lui était présentée avec la plus totale confiance.

Puis les deux ombres se faufilèrent à l'extérieur et disparurent dans la nuit.

**Ah ah ! Nous approchons de la fin ! J'espère que vous avez retrouvé les quelques allusions à POTO dans les paroles de Christine et Raoul...A bientôt pour un épisode qui sera peut être un peu plus... sanglant ! ;)**


	10. VII Only for him

**Un petit chapitre que je publie tôt pour faire pardonner mes précédents retards et qui, je l'espère, ne vous donnera pas envie d'étrangler lentement Christine avant de la hacher menue...J'ai conscience de la faire passer pour une petite peste inconsciente, mais c'est volontaire et peut être pas totalement irrémédiable...Enfin je vous laisse y réfléchir;)**

**VII/ Only for him**

La chaleur commençait à devenir étouffante dans la loge de la prima donna du grand Théâtre. Pris par le temps, les deux amoureux auraient dû se séparer et planifier leur fuite, remettant à plus tard la vague de désir qui les étouffait. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas. D'une main rendue fébrile par l'excitation, le Vicomte défaisait les lacets- bien trop nombreux- qui maintenaient la robe de chambre de Christine qui, loin de lui faciliter la tache, se renversait en arrière, les yeux fermés, gémissement comme un chaton sous ses caresses. La pendule tournait inexorablement, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. En sous vêtements, Christine fut renversée sur le grand fauteuil de sa loge, la respiration haletante, essayant d'enlever avec empressement la chemise soigneusement boutonnée de son amant. Elle passa des mains lascives sur son torse puis sur son dos, savourant la moindre caresse comme si elle était la dernière. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Cette chambre d'hôtel précipitamment louée et cette première fois qu'elle avait eut avec lui, ces moments qui lui semblaient s'être perdus au fils du temps passé, reprenaient vie sous leurs baisers. Il lui murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles au creux de son cou, la faisant doucement frissonner. Quelque chose pourtant, bien caché au fond de son esprit, la retenait un peu, empêchait ses jambes tremblantes de se replier sur la taille de Raoul, et faisait que ses mains toujours éloignaient celles du jeune homme quand elles s'approchaient trop près du haut de ses bas blancs. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre des mots sur cette sensation éparse, le cerveau tournant au ralenti et ne répondant que par des baisers et des gémissements.

Raoul quant à lui semblait bien loin de ces préoccupations. Il avait enfin réussit à enlever la chemise de Christine et embrassait son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine avec passion. La pendule sonna la demi, faisant à peine ouvrir les yeux de la soprano.

Ce furent les trois coups précipités qu'on frappa à la porte qui la firent sortir de sa torpeur. Elle repoussa doucement les assauts entreprenants de Raoul, et essaya d'articuler une excuse pour éloigner le visiteur inopportun. Malheureusement, sa respiration était tellement affolée qu'elle dû pour de bon éloigner Raoul et se lever pour rependre une contenance.

-Ou...oui ?

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre qui avait été lancée sur le sol pour cacher son corps à demi nu et ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres.

-Qu...Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmurât elle avant d'identifier le visiteur.

Qui n'était autre que son mari, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir dans tout le Théâtre, la chemise sortie du pantalon et des mèches noires lui tombant dans les yeux.

-Christine ! L'heure est grave !Gustave a dispa...

Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'état dans lequel était sa femme. Les cheveux détachés, le rouge à lèvres coulant sur sa joue et les mains tremblantes retenant avec difficulté son épaule. Il interpréta très mal son malaise.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as été attaquée ? Si je trouve le salaud qui a osé lever la main sur toi je le tuerai de mes mains !

Tout en proférant des menaces et sans lui donner le temps de le démentir ( pour dire quoi? Mentir encore?) il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la loge, bien décidé à lui administrer les premiers soins si elle était blessée ou sous le choc. Ce fut en fait lui qui fut sous le choc quand il vit son rival, torse nu et qui ne s'attendait pas à cette entrée, assit tranquillement sur le fauteuil, la chemise de sa femme dans la main droite. La partie visible de son visage passa du blanc au rouge. Plus honteuse que jamais, la jeune femme fit un pas en avant, n'osant pas s'approcher, attendant anxieusement que la tempête éclate.

Les surprenant, Erik n'en fit rien. Il poussa simplement un profond soupir, peut être de lassitude ou bien simplement pour se calmer, et fit doucement, les yeux fixés sur la pièce de sous vêtement que Raoul avec inutilement reposé :

-Gustave a disparut. Je l'ai cherché partout, il n'est plus au Théâtre. Pendant que vous vous adonniez à l'adultère, mon fils s'est volatilisé, n'étant pas sous surveillance.

Il dévisagea alors son épouse, qui sentait les larmes de panique inonder ses beaux yeux chocolat.

-Ce que je vais faire maintenant, s'est aller le retrouver. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos histoires puériles et irresponsables.

Alors il sortit d'un pas lent, le visage inexpressif, comme si son cœur et son esprit, envahis par des sentiments trop violents, avaient décidés de rendre les armes. Il annonça simplement ce qu'il pensait être les derniers paroles qu'il devait jamais leur faire entendre :

-Il y a eut un débat pour savoir qui de nous deux était le véritable père de cet enfant. Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cœur du problème. Il faudrait plutôt se demander s'il a bien une mère.

Trop choquée pour plaider en sa faveur, trop honteuse pour même y songer, Christine sentit ses genoux se dérober sous son poids, et elle tomba au sol. Raoul se précipita hors de la loge, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui demander où il allait.

Restée seule, l'unique pensée qui revenait derrière ses larmes et ses lourds sanglots fut qu'elle venait de perdre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Et que c'était par son unique faute.

**Oui, je sais, c'est très court, mais héhé vous savez quoi ? Je dois être sadique...**


	11. VIII Mother Please, I'm Scared

**VIII/ Mother Please, I'm Scared **

**Ah ah ! Petit chapitre décisif...je vous laisse imaginer comment la première partie de cette fic va se terminer !**

Erik courait comme un forcené, poussant le public impatient sans ménagement quand il se dressait sur son passage. Il déboula dans la rue bruissante de bruit et de lumières. La queue qui commençait dès la billetterie était immense et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la ruine totale que serait pour lui cette soirée si Christine ne chantait pas. Et elle ne chanterait pas, pas avec la volatilisation de Gustave et la scène qui venait de se jouer dans sa loge. Tous ses espoirs, ses économies et ses rêves avaient été placés en cette première, et elle allait se solder par un échec total. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Non, tout de suite, il devait retrouver son fils.

Il interpella deux portiers qui accoururent immédiatement en reconnaissant leur patron, bien qu'il eu ôté sa chapeau qui, d'habitude, dissimulait son masque aux regards des curieux.

-Avez-vous vu mon fils ? Petit, châtain clair, habillé de bleu ? Demandât il sans se ralentir avec des politesse.

Les deux employés se consultèrent un instant du regard et le plus petit fit un pas en avant et murmura :

-Oui, bien sur, le petit Gustave...nous l'avons vu partir avec une personne de votre entourage, alors on s'est dit que vous étiez au courant et...

-Qui ? Avec qui est il partit ?

-...vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Parce que nous nous ne faisions que notre travail et nous ne nous doutions pas que...

-Par l'amour de Dieu, dites moi tout de suite où ils sont allés !

-Ba...ils sont partis...par là ( geste évasif du bras vers le Nord)...avec la blonde toute maigre qui ressemble à une souris...

Mais Erik courait déjà dans la direction indiquée, alors qu' au même instant Christine et Raoul déboulaient à l'extérieur du Théâtre. Les spectateurs se mirent à la montrer du doigt et à l'interpeller, et elle fit des saluts rapides avant de s'enfuir en courant pour rejoindre son mari.

Qui ne regarda pas un instant en arrière et s'élançait sur la grande route occupée par une immense file de voitures, sans doute en direction du théâtre. Il continua à courir sur le bord de la route, ne discernant ni Gustave ni le mystérieux inconnu qui l'avait enlevé. Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, n'ayant plus ni piste ni l'espoir de le retrouver sur une route immense qui partait en ville, Christine, marchant à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, l'interpella en désignant du doigt un chemin broussailleux qui partait dans l'obscurité.

Il fit demi tour pour se rapprocher d'elle, et pencha la tête en avant : le chemin partant de la route se fondait dans la nuit et semblait descendre rudement, n'étant constitué que de terre molle et de cailloux. Le vent chaud qui les atteignait en plein visage semblait indiquer que la mer ne devait pas être très loin. Il inspira un bon coup et grommela à Christine :

-Reste ici, je vais descendre pour voir.

Elle lui agrippa sauvagement le bras tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à poser son pied dans l'obscurité.

-Non, je viens avec toi ! Ca peut être dangereux, nous ne savons même pas où il mène !

Elle pleurnichait à présent, les ongles enfoncés dans sa manche. Avec un petit reniflement méprisant, il secoua le bras pour la faire lâcher prise. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être ridiculement sentimentaliste, et il se répétait une phrase en boucle : _tout est de sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à y penser avant ! Rester avec moi, renvoyer le Vicomte et prendre soin de son fils_...

-Je t'en supplie, laisse moi venir avec toi ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! je...

Il la fixait sans rien dire, et l'expression blasée qu'il avait adopté depuis quelques temps avait laissé place à un visage fatigué, profondément blessé par ses multiples trahisons. Le visage d'un homme qui avait été éperdument amoureux, et qui maintenant se battait furieusement avec le reste de ces sentiments pour ne _surtout pas _pardonner. Au même moment, Raoul déboula derrière eux, essoufflé, et avisa le précipice bordant la route. Il tenait dans sa main une lampe torche et un revolver. Christine referma la bouche sans avoir terminé sa déclaration. Erik détourna les yeux.

-Vous pensez qu'il est allé se promener là bas ? Demanda Raoul en allumant la lampe et en braquant son faisceau lumineux dans le vide.

Sous eux, le chemin descendant en pente raide déboulait sur une plage de sable menant à une mer obscure et glacée, bordée de pontons de bois.

-Peut être. Mais il n'est pas parti de lui même : quelqu'un l'y a entraîné. Et comme je le disais, je vais y aller seul. Attendez-moi là.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu s'engager, Raoul lui barra la route d'un bras.

-Pas question de vous laisser aller vous noyer tout seul. J'ai de la lumière, vous pas. Je viens avec vous. Retrouver notre fils.

Et il sauta sur le chemin, gravissant la pente en un dérapage contrôlé, et se retrouva en bas en plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Puis il éclaira le chemin pour aider le Phantom.

Christine, de nouveau, lui attrapa le bras, avec moins de fermeté cette fois, le geste ressemblant plus à un caresse, et lui murmura doucement :

-Retrouve -le Erik. Et ne te mets pas en danger. Je...je t'aime tellement...

Sans rien lui répondre, Erik sauta à son tour.

Christine attendit un temps interminable seule, dans le froid le vent et l'obscurité. Elle essayait de discerner leurs ombres dans la nuit, mais la plage était plongée dans le noir le plus total, et si elle n'avait pas deviné la naissance du chemin, elle serait peut être tombée dedans en une chute mortelle. Elle attendit ainsi, grelottante et mouillée de larmes, pendant bien un quart d'heure, la peur au ventre. Puis un cris lui parvint de la plage.

Comme réveillée en sursaut d'un cauchemars, Christine émit un petit gémissement puis renifla, avec la ferme intention de se reprendre en mains.

Oui, elle avait perdu son fils qui était sans doute en danger. Oui, elle avait fait fuir son mari qui ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Oui, elle avait encore cédé à Raoul qui lui faisait miroiter des rêves irréalisables. Mais elle avait sa volonté de mère, son instinct et sa force de caractère qui avait charmé jadis le terrifiant Phantom de l'Opéra. Où était passé la fougueuse jeune femme qu'elle avait été auparavant ? les aventures qu'elle avait traversé l'avaient rendu plus forte, plus courageuse. Elle avait été prête à tout. Ce soir, son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait risquaient leurs vies à quelques mètres d'elle, et elle ne bougeait pas pour essayer de les sauver ?

Elle posa donc un pied décidé sur le chemin, dérapa, tomba dans le noir et s'écorcha le poignet en essayant de se retenir. Elle releva avec maladresse les jupons de sa robe de chambre, se releva et continua. Elle glissa sur quelques mètres, trébucha encore, puis finalement posa un pied chaussé de bottine sur un sable froid. Une lumière floue l'aveugla pendant une fraction de seconde : sans doute la lampe de Raoul qui bougeait non loin de là. Elle se mit à courir dans le sable -opération lente et difficile- dans la direction de la lumière.

Et soudain elle les vit : Meg, positionnée tout au bout d'un ponton de bois, tenait la main de Gustave qui pleurait. Erik et Raoul se tenaient plus retirés vers la côte, ombres jumelles sur la défensive. Elle ne savait pas qui avait tiré le coup de feu sur qui.

Elle déboula sur le ponton et rejoignit les deux hommes.

-Meg !

Erik la retint fermement par la manche pour l'empêcher de courir vers son fils.

-Plus un pas ! Ordonna sèchement la jeune femme blonde en secouant Gustave.

Christine ne comprenait plus. C'était donc Meg, sa vielle amie qu'elle adorait, qui avait enlevé Gustave pour l'entraîner dans un lieu sordide en pleine nuit ? Mais dans quel but ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

-Meg, voyons qu'est ce que tu fais ? Relâche Gustave immédiatement !

Meg ne la regardait pas. Les yeux perdu dans le vide, s'égarant au delà de la mer, elle murmura platement :

-Tu n'as jamais compris Christine...mais qui aurait pu t'en vouloir ? Tu es si douée, si belle, si _parfaite_ ! Vous étiez tous amoureux d'elle et vous vous battiez si fort ! Trop fort pour remarquer qu'une deuxième femme était près de vous !

Se fut Raoul qui intervint, alors qu'Erik cherchait ses mots, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Je te demande pardon Meg ! Pardon pour tout ce que je n'ai pas vu, pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fais pour toi ! Je me rattraperai, je le jure ! Mais je t'en prie, rends nous Gustave...

C'est alors que Christine remarqua la profondeur de l'eau froide, et le peu de distance qui séparait son fils de la chute inévitable. Gustave qui ne savait pas nager...

-Meg ! Pitié, fais-le pour notre ancienne amitié ! Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce qui t'arrive, mais crois moi, je n'ai jamais voulu...Gémit elle avec l'empressement que donne le désespoir.

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, ce qui aurait été bien inutile : Meg ne l'écoutait pas. Ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir, même si c'était la vie de son fils qui était en jeu. Elle en avait déjà trop fait. Gustave se pencha dangereusement du côté de l'eau.

-Mais si je le tuais...continua Meg d'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas, peut être que vous me verrais enfin ? Peut être que je pourrais exister...une seule et unique fois à vos yeux...

Raoul fit un pas en avant, les mains tendues devant lui pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Meg...Meg s'il te plaît...si tu fais du mal à Gustave, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Je ne pourrais jamais te voir comme autre chose qu'un monstre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?

Il se rapprochait toujours doucement, atteignant peu à peu le milieu de la passerelle. Il était suffisamment proche d'elle pour distinguer sa coiffure défaite et les larmes qui constellaient ses yeux bleus et ses joues.

-Vous partirez avec moi Vicomte ? Hoquetât elle doucement. Vous le promettez ?

Christine ne dit rien, se prenant à prier pour que Raoul dise oui pour sauver Gustave. Oui, partez ensemble à Paris. Oui, sauve mon fils.

Comme répondant à sa prière muette, il hocha la tête. Christine, que le bras de son mari n'avait pas lâché, laissa un frisson de soulagement la traverser. Elle se blottie contre Erik. Qui s'écarta sans ménagement.

-Oui Meg. Je partirai avec toi.

La figure de la blonde se fendit en un petit sourire heureux. On pouvait se douter que s'était le premier sourire qu'elle avait depuis longtemps. Les larmes scintillèrent sur ses joues. Elle eut un petit rire heureux. Sa main qui enserrait le poignet de l'enfant se desserra. Raoul se rapprocha tout à fait, si près qu'il pouvait presque la toucher. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un profond sentiment d'amour, et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua la bosse qui déformait son veston noir. Ses lèvres frémirent, elle inspira bruyamment, et son sourire disparut tout à fait.

-Une arme...sifflât elle, de la haine plein la voix, tu as apporté une arme ? POURQUOI ? Pour me TUER ?

Il sortit précipitamment le revolver de sa ceinture et le lui présenta.

-Non Meg, je t'assure que non, je l'ai pris par simple sécurité ! Je t'en prie, ne te mets pas dans des états pareil...

Meg ne se calma pas. Elle tendit la main avec fermeté.

-Donne la moi. Je ne serrai rassurée que quand tu serras désarmé. Je ne lâcherai Gustave que quand tu me donneras ton arme.

Raoul s'exécuta avec un regard contrit. Tenant sa promesse, elle lâcha Gustave qui courut dans les bras de Christine en pleurant.

-Maintenant Meg, viens avec moi. Fit doucement le Vicomte en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à ranger l'arme à sa ceinture, prit la main qu'il lui présentait et remonta le ponton doucement. Arrivés à la hauteur du deuxième couple, Raoul adressa un long regard empli de remords à Christine, qui berçait son enfant dans ses bras avec amour.

Meg le surprit, et gémit en s'éloignant de lui une nouvelle fois.

-Tu l'aime encore, n'est ce pas ? Je le sais, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans sa loge ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête pour penser que je vous la ferai oublier ?

Raoul voulu dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par Erik qui intervint avec maladresse :

-Christine est ma femme et...

-Christine ! Toujours Christine ! Hurla Meg en sortant brutalement l'arme de sa ceinture et en la braquant devant elle.

Raoul hurla et se jeta sur elle par derrière pour la faire lâcher prise. Christine se jeta devant Gustave pour le protéger, tandis qu'Erik les faisait prestement reculer dans le sable.

Puis, soudain, déchirant le lourd silence de la nuit, deux coups de feu retentirent.

Deux corps tombèrent lourdement à terre. Une femme hurla.

**Fin de la première partie ! Je posterai le début de la seconde partie au plus vite, et vous laisse imaginer qui a été touché...**


	12. XIV The day ends

**IIX / The day ends, time runs dry**

**-**CHRISTINE ! Hurla Erik en se précipitant sur le corps inerte de sa femme à terre.

Déjà le sang maculait le sable, et la jeune femme, face contre terre, la main pressée contre son corps, haletait de douleur. Son souffle haletant se faisait de plus en plus faible. Il tomba à genoux devant et l'attira contre lui. Il toucha son bras qui saignait et commença à assurer d'une voix hystérique :

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie tout va bien se passer je te le promets ce n'est rien oh mon dieu dis moi que ça va aller !

La vision de Christine blessée à mort le rendait d'une mièvrerie presque enfantine, et le monde extérieur -cette satanée Meg, Gustave et le Vicomte- avait complètement disparu.

-Allez chercher de l'aide ! Maintenant ! Ordonnât il soudain en semblant se ressaisir.

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras,la faisant asseoir devant lui , la serra contre lui à l'étouffer, enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, à la naissance de son épaule. Il pleura doucement, la berça. Des pas précipités firent résonner la structure de bois, on appela de la plage. Mais Erik ne voyait plus rien, tout son esprit était dirigé vers la femme qu'il aimait et qui était en train de s'éteindre au creux de son étreinte. Elle passa une main fébrile sur ses bras, et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle gémit doucement, toussa, puis essaya de le rassurer :

-C'est...c'est mon bras Erik. C'est mon bras qui a été touché...

Il acquiesça doucement contre elle, refusant de regarder la plaie et ainsi de la faire exister, terrorisé à l'idée que son ange puisse le quitter d'une façon aussi stupide.

-Erik...il faut que je te dise...pardon. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée...je me suis comportée comme une imbécile aveugle et...

Elle fut coupée par une quinte de toux et un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Il leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour que les secours arrivent vite, lui caressa doucement la tête et la lui embrassa avec force.

-Ne dis pas ça mon Ange : tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai lancé ce jeu stupide entre nous...

Doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, il s'étendit dans une position plus confortable et embrassa ses joues, son front avec fougue, comme si ils étaient pressés par le temps. Ce qui était cruellement vrai.

-Je t'aime tellement...

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses bras se détendre et lâcher prise. Son corps devint mou et glissa contre lui.

Au même moment des lumières balayèrent la plage, et arrivèrent en courant une équipe d'hommes portant l'uniforme des pompiers qui surveillaient le Théâtre pour la représentation. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils hissèrent Christine sur une civière qu'Erik se reconnecta avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il se mit à poser une multitude de questions sur l'état de sa femme, mais les agents n'avaient pas le temps de répondre : il fallait qu'ils agissent vite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de la sauver. On emmena Christine en vitesse et on lui fit comprendre qu'il était en état de choc et qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas l'accompagner.

Laissé seul sur la plage au milieu des pompiers qui grouillaient et de la police qui, du haut de la falaise, maîtrisait le flot de curieux, il revint sur ses pas jusqu'au ponton de bois.

Un corps inerte était étendu à quelques mètres de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas l'identifier à cause du cercle serré que formaient les pompiers agglutinés autour de lui.

Quand on voulu toucher son masque en l'auscultant, il eut un grondement instinctif et animal, et on le laissa tranquille sans poser de questions (après tout à Coney Island tout était possible).

Il était dans l'incapacité à articuler plus de deux mots cohérents, la mort imminente de Christine l'ayant bouleversé au plus au point. Mais il arriva tout de même à se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers un pompier pour lui demander où était son fils.

Soudain, il réalisa que deux coups de feu avaient été tirés, et que peut être le corps inerte qu'examinaient les médecins était celui de Gustave. Mais on lui répondit d'une voix apaisante que son fils était pris en charge par une dame qui l'avait éloigné en le ramenant chez lui. Infiniment soulagé (enfin autant qu'on puisse l'être en ayant sa femme entre la vie et la mort) il osa demander alors qui était le second blessé.

-Ce n'est malheureusement plus un blessé monsieur, mais bel et bien un cadavre. Le pauvre est mort sur le coup : une balle en plein poitrine tirée à même pas dix centimètres de distance. Il n'avait aucune chance. Paix à son âme.

Il assista donc à l'enlèvement du regretté Vicomte de Chagny, qu'on cacha sous un drap pour l'entraîner dans une voiture noire aux rideaux clos. Il insista tout de même pour le voir, et on le laissa seul avec son rival.

-Vous avez deux minutes monsieur.

Il souleva doucement le drap qui cachait le visage du mort, qui avait été épargné par l'éclat de la balle. Il savoura un instant le calme silencieux du moment, après tant de cris et de pleurs puis il le regarda.

Les yeux ouverts dans une expression de sourde résolution, avec les traits pales et les lèvres closes et blanches, il semblait comme figé dans le temps. Doucement encore il passa sa main sur ses yeux et les lui ferma.

Au fond de lui, il articula un adieu et un remerciement.

Adieu ridicule rival, adieu duel et chantage. Christine est à moi maintenant, et ta mort m'aura servit à récupérer enfin ce qui me revient de droit. Adieu père de mon fils, je garderai précieusement ton secret en moi et ne lui dirai jamais rien. Merci d'avoir sauvé nos vies et d'avoir assuré le bonheur de la mienne.

Puis il rabattit d'un geste sec le linceul et signala qu'ils pouvaient emporter le corps à la morgue.

Il quitta la plage à pieds en évitant la foule de badauds et retourna au Théâtre, où le public avait été renvoyé et les portes fermées. Plusieurs voitures sombres étaient garées à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, les pompiers avaient prit d'assaut la petit salle pour remplir de la paperasse. Là, on lui apprit que Meg Giry s'était rendue à la police et qu'elle avait été emmenée au poste presque immédiatement. On lui annonça que sa femme avait été hospitalisée dans un des grands et prestigieux hôpital de Coney, et qu'il pourrait aller la voir dès que son état se serrait stabilisé. On lui demanda enfin si il pouvait témoigner du déroulement de la scène du meurtre, et s'il connaissait la famille de la victime pour les formalités dues à son enterrement.

Il répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas les proches du Vicomte, mais qu'il serait heureux de financer la cérémonie après tout ce qu'avait fait ce bon vieux Raoul pour lui.

**J'avoue retrouver avec soulagement un Erik plus sadique que romantique dans la deuxième partie!Il ne faut pas oublier que notre ex Phantom sait comme parvenir à ses fins, et que le meurtre n'est pas une option qu'il se refuserait...Mais c'est aussi ça qui fait son charme, non ? **

**J'ai été vraiment très gentille sur ce coup là, en éliminant Mister Obstacle Numéro 1, mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est la garantie d'un happy end ! Christine est entre la vie et la mort, Meg sur le point d'être envoyée en prison et Erik un peu prématurément victorieux...**


End file.
